Cocoon of the Quileute Legends
by AlwaysConfusedArtist
Summary: You may not think you couldn't get more wrapped up in the Quileute legends when your father is the retired Alpha, but your wrong. I'm in a snug cocoon of the legends because... I'm also imprinted on by Embry Call.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything, except my characters.**

* * *

><p>The biting wind whipped my dark brown hair around my face, causing the wretched tangles to form. I sighed as I shivered and glanced up at the cloudy, gray sky. Usual Washington State weather, except it wasn't raining.<p>

"Spoke to soon," I grumbled to myself, as a light drizzle began to come down. I pulled at my jacket to try to keep all the warmth in as possible.

"Jack," my voice commanded. Soon the fat Jack Russell came prancing out of the woods that surrounded the house.

Jumping up off the back porch's steps, I headed inside the yellow house with the sausage shaped dog right on my tail.

Sitting down at the desk in the hall with the humming computer, my eyes instantly glazed over at the science problem before me. That's what I get for begging my parents to be homeschooled. I sit at the computer table glaring at the different problems, reading and re-reading, over and over again, nothing getting through my brain. My brain drifted off to things I rather be doing, the cause of ADHD. I bounced my leg, chewing on my lip trying to figure some sort of science problem, I most likely will never need to know in the real world. The knowledge couldn't seem to soak into my brain.

I sighed again today. I Carmella Uley was extremely bored. I would rather be listening to all the guys and their perverted jokes or Claire talk about the latest drama at high school. I gagged at the thought of all that drama that happened there. The drama is one of the two reasons that made me get down on my knees and grovel to my parents to be homeschooled. The other reason is I just grew away from my friends as they got older and got into more drama, while I went the other way to the pack. No drama with a pack of werewolves, right?

I grabbed at my fluffy hair and pulled hoping it would wake me up from my daze. It didn't, of course. Thinking my brain needed another brake; I got up and plopped on the large sectional in front of the television. I got most of my work done; I just needed to finish science. I turned on the television leaving it on the channel it was already on. Some older woman was speaking about her ghostly experience, while flaying her arms about. I chuckled at the women. She was worried about a harmless ghost while really there are vampires out there, with a ferocious bloodlust, and can snap her brittle bones with the flick of their finger.

A chill ran through my body at the thought of a beautiful, marbled skinned vampire snapping me into two. I shook my head banishing the thoughts from my brain. That would never happen, being surrounded by a pack of werewolves. I hummed trying to block the nonsense that fuels the fire for my nightmares.

The house was quiet except for the hum of the computer and the soft mumblings if the television. It was too quiet for this house… I didn't like it.

I jumped at the sound of the door banging open to reveal non-other than Quil and Claire.

Claire dragged Quil over to the couch and proceeded into them both falling onto the couch, effortlessly, sending me bouncing in my seat with their combined weight.

"Come on in," I said with fake enthusiasm.

"Don't mind if I do," Claire giggled.

Claire isn't the type of girl I usually hang out with. She thrived on all the drama, not to mention her clothing was always questionable. Her tight white tank-top clung to her curves, while her short-shorts are another skin. I guess Quil was no better with no shirt exposing his ripped muscles, though he's a little too bulky, and some cargo shorts.

"Where are your clothes," I squinted at them.

Claire rolled her brown eyes flipping her blond hair, while Quil chucked.

"You'll understand when you're older," She sighed and patted my head.

I smacked her hand away. "You're only seventeen," I emphasized with my hands, "That's only two years older than me!"

"Whatever you two," Quil jumped in, "Where is everyone?"

"Shouldn't you know with being in the pack and all," shrugging, I asked Quil?

"Shouldn't you," he pointed at me, "with being Sam and Emily's daughter and all?"

"True… but then again, I never get told anything."

"Well, that's because you're too innocent."

"I am definitely not innocent with you guys around."

"But…" Quil was about to retort, but was interrupted by the door bursting open, allowing my seven year old brother, Josh, to come running in with Brady and Collin right behind him shouting about the new video game he got. My mom came in carrying a grocery bag, headed straight for the kitchen.

"Who's not innocent," she asked? Her side of her face that wasn't marred turned up into a half smirk, while the other half remained a frown.

"Nobody that's who," I answered, "Not when you live with a bunch of neanderthals."

"Oh, hush," she scolded from the kitchen.

"What, you know it's true!"

I heard the kitchen radio turn on in my answer.

"Oh by the way you have a stalker," Quil said over his shoulder, playing with a piece of Claire's hair. I waited for him to elaborate, but of course he didn't.

"Well… who is it?"

"Who do you think? Your precious Embry Call, of course," he stated!

I slapped myself mentally. Embry Call, my imprint. The same imprint bond I try to ignore. I mean, don't get me wrong I love Embry, but not_ in_ love with him. It's a different kind of love though from the rest of the pack. I love everybody else like a brother or an uncle, but Embry's different. I watch everything he does, every little movement I watch. He always has his leg bouncing up in down, he smirks at even the most horrible jokes just to make the person feel good, and how is automatic response when he's embarrassed is to just laugh it off, even though you can see the marvelous blush that rises to his cheeks. His teeth are a perfect contrast to his smooth russet skin, making his smile look even brighter. His midnight black hair is short, but long enough to run your hands through it. He was tall with the height of 6'4, and slender, but also very muscular. He's perfect. The imprint bond is the problem. I get that he's my soul mate and we would have end up together, somehow, no matter what, but it still got on my nerves. They explained that it was just a shove in the right direction, not forced. The thing is I don't like being shoved around. It shoved Dad and Mom together pushing Aunt Leah on the ground. That was not okay, even though it would have happened sooner than later. Now, I want to disobey it as much as possible.

Embry imprinted on me when I was born, at the hospital. I was only one day old at the time. I grew up with him hanging around. He would play any childish games I wanted to play, even when nobody else would. He would try to wait on me hand and foot and I didn't allow it. Most of the time I would want to do things myself, just because I didn't want to be treated any different, but I took advantage whenever I wanted to. That is the same as Claire and Quil though, and look at their relationship now. Literally, right now staring into each other's eyes, looking too much like one of those sappy romantic movies I dislike. Most likely, God forbid, we will end up like that, looking at each other without a care in the world.

I'm just trying to hold out, stall if you will. Hopefully, during this time, I will get my life in order. What do I want to do with my life? Do I really want to stay in La Push my whole life? Do I want to pursue my passion for writing? So, you see this is like a two for one package deal, making the imprint bond follow my rules and getting my life in order. I may still be only fifteen, but I want something to work towards in my future.

I realized I spaced out for a moment, allowing a knowing smirk form on Quils face. His mouth started to open, most likely to say something smart.

"Why doesn't he come in?"

"Beats me," he shrugged.

Slowly, the rest of the pack came trickling in. It is Friday, meaning it was the pack's designated get together date. The only ones who haven't showed up is Dad and Embry.

I sat still lounging in the living room, smashed with all the girls. They are speaking of stuff I do _not _want to know or hear, so I blocked the conversation with my mind thinking of new ideas for stories or poems.

The door smashed into the wall at 5:23 P.M. letting in a very disgruntled dad, surprise there. When is he not angry about something? Hot headed fool. He stomped in without closing the door, heading straight to the kitchen, where Mom was baking up desserts.

A few seconds later, I found the problem as Embry strolled in, head down in shame. His white tee-shirt was wet, same for his khaki shorts. His midnight black hair glistened with rain. The blackness, from the wide open front door, was a backdrop behind him as he moved gracefully. He stopped before passing in front of the couch and television. He lifted his head, his dark brown eyes meeting my green, a bright smile blossoming on his face. His goofy grin made the breath get caught in my throat. I groaned internally. The imprint was shoving me hard into the back, like the bully it is.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this! It's my first fanfiction ever. I know it most likely has plenty of mistakes, but please don't be to harsh. If you want more please review and tell me! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything, except my characters.**

* * *

><p>I couldn't help the smile that crept up on my face, as I watched Embry smile. I wanted to smack myself and get a hold on my emotions. Why did he have to be so cute? When he looks at me it's like a kid on Christmas.<p>

"Hi," he whispered, like it was a secret.

"Why are you whispering?"

"Your dad," he pointed to the kitchen, "Scares me."

I shook my head and laughed, "That old man is harmless."

There was a growl that sounded like it came from the kitchen.

Embry's eyes widened, "He may be all sweet to his family, but with us..." he left it hanging, shaking.

"It's not my fault you guys don't know how to behave."

We both laughed at the memories of all the trouble we all go into. Consequently, we all got yelled at by my dad.

"Dinners ready," a shout came from the, green apple colored, kitchen.

Embry held out his hand for me, while all the other girls pulled themselves up, and out, of the plush couch cushions.

I took his overheated hand and he pulled me up.

It was then that I realized I had not changed out of my, pink and purple polka dotted, pajamas.

My face heated up, feeling like a fire burning on my cheeks.

_Why do I have to be so lazy?_

Embry's eyes roamed over my body, making me feel that much more aware of my non-curvy body.

_I must look like a fool._

Wait... why do I care? This was Embry, not some random guy. He's seen me worse before, but why do I feel so self-conscious? Is this the imprint bond? I hope it isn't the start of the romantic relationship, I was still only fifteen. I guess he did stop aging at sixteen, but still he looked like he was in his twenties.

I barely registered when his hand came up slowly to put back a piece of my hair behind my ear, which was in its usual disarray.

My heart sped up at the simple gesture. His hand lingered on the side of my face, as my heart raced up like a racecar.

I heard a ruckus, coming from the kitchen area, but I was too far way to care.

I was glued to his dark brown eyes, almost black. The deep orbs leads straight to his soul, that seemed to be staring right back to mine. The smile on his face was making it hard for me to breath, or even concentrate on breathing, for that matter.

Then he vanished. His dark eyes no longer stared back at me. The side of my face still warm from his lingering touch.

I was stunned at what had just happened before me.

_What just happened?_ _Why does this all have to be so confusing?_

"What do you think you were doing," the loud bellowing voice of my father rang through the room?

My head snapped up in an instantly, waking me from my dream-like state.

Embry was against the wall on the ground. The look on his face broke my heart. Confusion, but mostly fear all swam on his face. His hands are bleeding, from the broken glass from the window that he smashed into. He cowered, as my father advanced towards him.

"Sam, don't," Mom's exasperated voice came from behind me.

My dad's hands stretched out from their fist, but went right back to being clenched together.

Embry looked honestly frightened of my dad.

It's painful to see him in pain. I want to run over and give him a hug and wrap up his hands, tell him it will be okay. I'm too shocked to move though. My legs don't seem to respond to my brain telling them to move.

"Daddy, please stop," my mouth was finally able to move. You could hear the pain in my voice as it shook.

Dad took a deep breath, back still turned to me. When he turned around on his heels, I wished he would turn back around. The fury in his eyes made me shrink back into a warm body behind me.

_Why is he so angry?_

We didn't do anything serious. My older sister, Allison, did worse in here, before she moved to Seattle with her boyfriend. Yeah, maybe I started having romantic feelings about Embry, but I most certainly am not going to jump into anything. I am going to fight to fall_ in_ love on my own time.

Mom pushed her way through the crowd and laid a hand on Dad's shoulder. Her hand slid down his arm and grabbed his large hand in both of hers. I could visibly see him relax at her touch. She slowly dragged him away to another part of the house. Good thing he doesn't phase anymore or there would have been a lot more damage.

Whoever was behind me put their hands on my shoulder.

I looked up to see Paul, who was like a second dad to me. He smiled a small smile in reassurance.

I looked at Embry who was starting to pull himself up from the glass.

I found my legs became mobile again and tried to move forward, but I couldn't. Paul's hands gripped my shoulders restraining me from moving anywhere. Of course he had to side with Dad.

I saw Kim hand Embry a cloth and he started wiping up his already healed hands.

"I think you should go to your room," Paul's hushed voice said in my ear. He didn't make it sound like a suggestion though, it was an order.

He gently released me, as he stepped in front of me blocking me from Embry.

I dramatically stomped to my room, slamming the door of my bedroom. Why didn't I get to act like a teenager? Sure, my dramatic exit was something a teenager would do, but plenty girls my age had boyfriends. Why couldn't I have one?

Wait, I want to fight this right? Was I going to fast? Was this the normal rate for love to grow?

_I don't know. I don't have anyone to talk to without embarrassing myself to death._

I needed to fall in love like a normal person. Not have someone, or _something_, else doing the work for me.

_I want Embry to touch my hair like that again, is that wrong?_

I groaned. I don't know that either. Is this how all teenagers feel? Surely not though, most teenagers aren't imprinted on.

I flung back onto my bed and grabbed a notebook. I stared to doodle random things, but they soon began to be hearts and stick figures holding hands.

I threw the notebook on the ground and held my face in my hands.

There was an unusual soft knock at the door.

"Come in," I grumbled.

Alex, Paul and Rachel's daughter, who was a couple years younger than me, popped her head in. She smiled and walked in pushing her dark purple glasses further up her nose.

"I wanted to say I was sorry," her soft voice said.

"Why? You didn't do anything." She had to the exact polar opposite of Paul and Rachel, the most outgoing people of the world. It's amazing how kind she is, she just radiated it.

A blush rose to her face as she messed with the pages of the book she carried.

"I don't know," she shrugged, "I'm sorry what happened with Embry. We're leaving and I wanted to say bye." She grinned.

Something about her makes me think of a little girl, and it isn't just her clothes, although that helps. Between her Hello Kitty shirt and pink sparkly ballet flats, it helps. There is just so much innocence in her. She dosen't spend that much time around the guys, I guess.

"Bye Alex," I smiled.

With a small wave, she left closing the door behind her.

At least her life was simple. She wasn't imprinted on. I hope that never happens to her she's too innocent… and Paul would murder whoever it was.

I tapped my hands on my legs, while to many thoughts raced in my mind at once. Soon, the simple tapping wasn't enough, so what do I do? Jump on the bed of course.

I jumped higher and higher my brain buzzing with so many thoughts, they all seemed to be one.

I giggled as I thought just how ridiculous this was. My laugh echoed through the small room, I share with Josh, my little brother, the video game addict.

My laugh became louder for no reason at all.

_Was I going insane? Do insane people know their insane?_

I don't know how I keep laughing when there's a possibility I was falling in love against my own will. All this confusion was making me delirious.

"What the heck is so funny," Embry's deep voice questioned from my doorway?

I shrugged, fighting off giggles.

My eyes watering made my face itch, from the salt water.

Embry kicked off his shoes and started jumping in time with me on my bed. He smiled at me when I looked up at his face and gasped.

The purple bruise around his eye, made me immediately stop jumping. He stopped and looked at me with confusion.

I grabbed the side of his face and examined the vanishing mark. I rubbed the mark under his eyes, as they fluttered close at my touch. The mark almost completely gone, but I kept my hand on his face.

"Did it hurt," I whispered?

"Is this one of those cheesy pick-up lines," he asked in a breathy laugh?

I quickly pulled my hand back to my side, frowning up at him.

"No," I glared, "You know what I meant."

"He sure hasn't lost his werewolf strength."

I jumped off my bed headed to my door to go tell my dad off, but was pulled back by a scorching hand.

"Let go of me," I tugged uselessly, "He shouldn't be hitting anyone!"

"It's fine. I'm better now," He pulled me into a bear hug, locking my arms between us.

"Sam's coming back from his walk, I would get out of here if I were you," Mom said, passing by with a laundry basket.

"Thanks Emily," he called to her. She answered with a low chuckle.

He pulled away from me, grabbing both of my hands in his, and looking down at me.

_Oh, no! Not this again!_

I looked into the dark brown orbs and drifted off into the dream state, where everything was all fuzzy around the edges.

A goofy grin plastered his face, like he knew I was slowly drowning. By the looks of it he wasn't about to help.

Embry leaned down, sending butterflies free in my stomach, lightly pressing his warm lips on my cheek.

"Goodnight Carmella," his sweet voice whispered directly into my ear, sending a shiver through my body.

Then, he left leaving me in the dream.

He was definitely not helping me.

_Stupid love at first sight._

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for who read and reviewed! I was almost in tears of happiness that people actually enjoy my work. Again I apologies for any mistakes. If any one can tell me, what's the usual amount of time people usually post new chapters?<strong>

**Love,**

** GuardianAssassin**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything, but my characters who were not in the series.**

* * *

><p>I stood there, in the middle of my room in a daze. My cheek still heated from his warmth and it had a strange tingling sensation.<p>

Embry wouldn't have romantic feelings about me. It could always be a different case from Quill and Claire and we would only stay in the friends' stage. Plus, it probably didn't mean anything to him; it was just a kiss on the cheek nothing more. He couldn't be having those feelings about me, would he?

No, he wouldn't. I'm fifteen and he is at least in his thirties, but he _is _mentally sixteen. Even if he had those feelings, it was not him feeling those things. It's the imprint.

If there was no imprinting it would be so much easier. I wouldn't have to worry about falling in love naturally; there would be no other way.

Lying back on my bed, I looked around my room. The bright turquoise walls are too bright to be actually relaxing. One big window framed a picture of the green forest outside. My pillow filled bed was against one wall, while Josh's was on the opposite wall. A television was on a dresser in the corner, surrounded by video game cases. The window is always locked if there's a chance a vampire slips through the werewolves, even though it wouldn't stop a vampire. It gives me comfort to know it's locked

I feel like such a loser though. It's Friday night and I am sitting at home, like usual, but this time I'm fretting over a boy. I swore to myself I would never worry about boys or a _boy, _but here I am.

Sometimes I wonder if it would be easier to just to let the imprint do its thing. Of course it would, it would be easy as pie. Though, sometimes the right thing and the hardest thing are the same. I think this is one of these times.

I am going to put on my armor, grab my shield and my sword, and fight this battle. No matter how hard it will be, I won't give up.

"Then there were all these zombies surrounding me in the corner," Josh entered our room with Brady and Collin following him. As usual they were talking about a video game.

"Yeah, I found this cheat online to get past that level," Collin said going through a stack of video games.

Brady and Collin haven't imprinted. So, basically they just hang around here annoying me and playing video games.

"Do you really have to play in here," I grumbled as Brady popped in a game. I usually liked to play, but tonight was not a good night.

"Yeah, basically, Mom, Dad, Jared, and Kim are watching a movie with a bunch of kissing," Josh screwed up his face in disgust.

I groaned and rolled over onto my stomach suffocating myself into the pillow.

The noise of the beeping, yips, groans, growls, and an occasional swear, soon became a relaxing background noise. Sleep took me into its hands.

Mumbling incoherent words at the loud noises that assaulted my ears, I sat up from my warm cocoon of blankets.

Brady and Collin both passed out on the floor, only wearing boxers. Josh was hanging half off his bed.

The clock on my bedside table told me it's three A.M.

All my clothes stuck to me in a sickly way. This was what usually happens after my nightmares. All varying in different ways, but always end up with me captured in stone cold arms and looking into blood red eyes. It's nothing new for me.

My pajama bottoms and long sleeved short both drenched with sweat. The two overheated buffoons don't help with the heat either, basically acting as space heaters.

I stumbled over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of shorts and a tank top. The shorts were hammy downs from Claire, so they don't actually classify as shorts.

After very clumsily slipping the outfit on, I fell back onto my bed and into sleep.

"What the heck is going on here," I heard a menacing hiss?

My legs felt numb and unable to move. There was a heavy amount of weight was gone followed by an audible _thump._

"Hey," a sleepy voice mumbled.

"Hey yourself," I popped up at the sound of the voice.

Embry stood before me in his usual shorts and a tee-shirt, while I wore shorts and tank top, a very unusual outfit for me.

I looked down at my bare legs and blanket that was lying on the ground. It wasn't like I'm wearing nothing.

"What's your problem," I asked?

"Why was Collin sleeping in your bed," he stared at Collin who was falling asleep against the wall. He threw a pillow at him that didn't even faze him.

"I don't know. He's part dog isn't he," I shrugged?

Embry growled and turned on his heels, stomping out of the room.

I looked at Collin, who stared at me with bleary eyes, blinking away sleep.

"Next time, don't crawl on my bed like a dog," I laughed at him.

He shrugged, "I was just trying to get comfortable."

We both laughed at Embry's foolishness, never waking chainsaw snoring Brady or Josh.

Walking into the kitchen, my nose was bombarded with the smell of pancakes, eggs, and bacon. I slumped into a chair at the small dining room table, placed in the center of the kitchen.

"What happened to Embry," Mom questioned, on hand on her hip, the other stirring up the eggs.

"I don't know. He never makes sense."

"It only gets worse. Men are very confusing," she set a plate in front of me.

"Please don't talk about boys," I crinkled my nose and stuffed a forkful of eggs into my mouth.

She laughed, turning on the little radio.

"I'm hungry," Josh slugged into the kitchen, falling into one of the chairs next to me. Mom pushed a plate in front of him.

"When are you not hungry," I smirked?

"Mom," Josh wined.

"Carmella, don't harass your brother."

Josh just his tongue out at me.

"No thanks, I use toilet paper."

Dad walked in only in only in sweat pants snaking his arms around Mom's waist.

Josh and I both gagged simultaneously, but they continued their love fest.

"Aww it's a sweet family moment," Brady leaned against the doorway, while Collin pushed past him.

I slapped Collin's hand when he tried to grab a piece of my bacon, "Bad dog."

Josh gave me a questioning look.

"Inside joke."

"I hate inside jokes," he grumbled, looking down at his food.

Jack came wobbling in, pressing his cold nose up against my leg. I handed him a piece of my bacon, making Collin frown at me.

"He's a better dog," I smiled.

Quil and Claire came bounding in setting themselves at the, already, overcrowded table.

"Don't any of you have your own houses?"

"Yeah, but there's always food at this one," Brady mumbled with his mouth full of food.

"Where's Embry he's usually here by now," Quil looked around the room?

"He's being a weirdo as usual," Collin said.

I felt bad. Whenever there was something wrong with Embry, it was my fault, but then again, I blamed it on the imprint.

"Hey Carmella," I looked over at Josh, "Do you like seafood?"

"Sure, why not," I shrugged.

"Because, see food," he opened his mouth showing his chewed up food.

"That's disgusting."

"Paul taught me that," he smiled proudly.

"Fabulous, I will be sure to thank Paul."

"Hi, my parents sent me over here because they said I needed to get out and do something," the soft voice of Alex said.

"Well, come on in Alex. Would you like something to eat," Mom asked?

"No thank you," she shook her pigtails, "I just ate, but thank you," she sat down in one of the many chairs.

"You're welcome."

"Alex, you have to be ruder. No more of this polite stuff. See," I smacked Quil in the head earning a glare from Claire, "Easy as that." Alex smiled.

I sat in my room; Embry hasn't shown up all day since this morning. He always has to blow things way out of proportion.

Alex sat next to me on my bed reading, while I laid on my back staring into space.

"I'm boring you aren't I," she asked? Her brown eyes filled with worry as she made to get up.

"No," I said sitting up," Your great company because you're loud all the time, like everyone else."

"Hey girls," Claire said opening my door, dragging in a bag.

"What you got there?"

"You girls are coming to a party with me," she sung.

"Who said?"

"I said," she threw her bag on my bed; "I wanted my favorite cousin and favorite thirteen year old to come with me."

"Don't you think Alex is a little young for a high school party?"

"No, because don't you guys share the same birthday," we both nodded, "and isn't that next week?"

"Yeah… but still."

"No, you two are going and I am dressing you."

She pulled out two outfits out of her bag.

"No, heck no!"

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! Please review and tell me what you think! The reviews really inspire me and I write faster!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do NOt own anything, but my own characters**

* * *

><p>"You two look great," Claire exclaimed!<p>

"We look like strippers," I said in a monotone voice, staring at my reflection in the mirror.

Claire stuffed me into a black mini skirt and a tight purple tank top that popped out from my russet skin. She wanted me to wear these death trap high heels, but I got away with black converse. When she was about to attack Alex and put her into a similar outfit, I stopped her and demanded a more conservative outfit. Alex was shoved into a flowy blouse and tight black skinny jeans. Claire had the skimpiest outfit on I have ever seen. She put on a skin tight red dress, which reached the middle of her thighs and tall black high heels.

"You have to be kidding me Carmella," she sighed, "You guys look so good!"

"Quil would have a fit if he knew you were going somewhere dressed like that!"

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him," Claire winked.

"I'm not sure about this," Alex said warily, standing behind me.

"Come on live a little," Claire waved her hands over her head!

"This isn't my thing. I rather be at home reading a book or something," Alex said.

"Yeah, and I rather be writing," I added my two cents.

"Well," Claire looked at her watch, ignoring us completely, "We better get going."

We arrived at someone's house that looked like everyone from Washington was there. The music was too loud and I was surprised that the pack didn't know about it.

I could feel the tension rolling off of Alex as we walked up the porch steps.

In the small living room, too many bodies crammed together made me feel claustrophobic.

"Do we really have to be here Claire?"

"Yes." She said. She squealed as she went running off to a group of Clone-O-Girls.

"I guess it's just you and me," I turned to Alex. She just nodded and looked around with a deer caught in the headlights expression.

Alex and I stood in the comfort of an empty corner and talked casually, wondering why we haven't hung out before. She told me she had to use the bathroom and left.

I felt panic fill me after she hadn't shown up for a long time and I haven't seen Claire since she ditched us. I have no clue why she had to bring us anyways. I decided to leave the safety of the corner and ventured out in the sweat filled room to find my friends.

"Hey pretty girl. Want to dance," A slurred voice sounded behind me as I felt a hand grab my upper arm.

"Sorry, not interested," I said and slapped the guys hand away. I looked into the guys blue eyes that had a glassy look in them. He would be attractive if he wasn't drunk.

"Aw come on. I just want to have fun. My names Cedric," He handed me his hand, but let it fall back down when I didn't grab it, "I just want you and I to have some fun," He winked.

I looked around the room for an escape from Cedric and I spotted Claire with the same group of girls laughing insanely.

Another hand grabbed my hand when I turned towards Claire.

"I thought I told you to-"

"Carmella, I think someone spiked my drink," Alex hiccupped. Tears streamed down her face, making her make-up run down her russet skin. Her brown eyes stared at me with the same glassy look as Cedric, but hers had such a frightened look. I don't know how anyone could lay this upon an innocent little girl.

"It's okay Alex," I hugged her smelling the alcohol, "I will take care of you, don't worry." She nodded still a constant flow of tears running down her child like face.

I helped Alex walk over to Claire while she barely could walk, always tripping over her own feet.

"Claire we need to go," I yelled over the music.

"Carmella! Have some fun," She spun around tripping and falling on the ground. She laughed with all her friends and hiccupped pulling herself up. "Go," She yelled pushing Alex and me back. We stumbled back and hit someone behind us.

"Oh, I'm really sorry," I looked up from helping Alex of the ground. _Crap… _I looked up into Cedric's face, a smirk forming on his face. He ran a finger through his blond hair, his eyes raking over my body making me feel naked in the barely clothes.

"Hey, look boys," all the guys that hovered around, turned and looked. I could feel Alex's body falling on my shoulder. Her eyes were drooping closed as I tapped on her, but it was no use.

"Get away," my own quiet, timid voice said.

Cedric raised an eyebrow, "I liked them scared."

My stomach turned as he licked his lips and turned his head to the side, like he was looking at a piece of art.

I looked around panicked. The safe corner wasn't too far away and I might be able to lose them in the crowd. The only problem is I will have to pull Alex along with me. I decided it was my only shot. I pulled Alex quickly away and pushed her so she was leaning against the wall. Pulling out my cell phone, I groaned at the red light indicating my phone was in fact dead. I looked over at Alex against the wall, her eyelids fluttered.

"I don't like those guys," she stared back into the crowd. I turned and look as Cedric and his pose of about five other guys came over to our corner.

"Hey Alex, didn't recognize you back there. I've saw you around the school," he laughed and stepped up to Alex and trapped her against the wall.

"Don't touch her," I growled. How nobody noticed us was unbelievable, they are probably wasted to realize. He turned to me and walked up pinning me against the wall, taking my hands and putting them above my head locking them in his sweating hands.

"Why shouldn't I," he questioned? His breath fanned out over my face, making me know for sure he was drunk.

"I won't fight you if you just let Alex go."

"Fine," he snapped, "Let her go. GO!"

Alex stumbled away as I prayed she wasn't too wasted to call for help, as long as I saved her though. My thoughts were abruptly broken when I felt Cedrics mouth crushed mine. My first kiss. I never imagined it so harsh and rough. I always imagined a nice soft kiss maybe from warm lips, not this. Then taste of alcohol filled my mouth as his tongue forced my mouth open. No feelings, just harshness. It means nothing, absolutely nothing.

Cedric's mouth pulled away, but was quickly replaced by some clothing material stuffed in my mouth. Cold hands lifted me off the ground, covering my eyes up. I heard a door open and felt whoever was carrying me walk down stairs, into a basement most likely.

I was laid down on the cold cement floor, wishing anybody would come and help.

I blanked out as soon as I felt cold hands roaming my barely clothed body, gag still in my mouth. I tried to pull away instinctively against the pull of all the hands, but even more pressure was added to my body. I tried to think of happy things, like my mother or Josh. I thought about Dad. Why Daddy wasn't here to save me like he always said he would if I was in trouble. Why wouldn't Embry come and save me. He always said he would protect me no matter what since childhood. Why did I ever fight the imprint? I was stupid. I hurt Embry so much and I'm wondering why he isn't going to save me. I deserve all the pain I'm about to feel. I want to tell him I love him and feel the warmth of his arms around me, making me feel safe from the world around us. I don't deserve Embry.

I felt all hands disappear around me, making me wonder if I was going mental. I could feel my body shaking around me as I came out of my head, back down to the real world. I could feel that my short and skirt were removed leaving me only in my underwear. I could hear yells around me, but I couldn't hear them. My ears felt like they had cotton was shoved in them muffling out the words being yelled. I quickly realized they don't physically have cotton filling them, but a defense mechanism.

My eyes remained close as I felt the same warmth I was wishing for encircle me.

"Carmella," a relived voice whispered. It was so soft and sweet I don't know if it was real.

I opened my eyes my green meeting dark brown eyes.

"Embry," my voice shook, "Where's Alex?"

He pointed to her in the corner of the room where she sat in a barstool, eyes glazed over and clutching to the stool like it was her life line. An irritated Quil held onto a giggling Claire as she kept falling over. Brady and Collin stood to the other side both trying to make jokes to lighten the mood.

I heard footsteps bound down the stairs and revealed, who I recognized from pictures, Seth Clearwater. He has been travelling with Jacob Black with the Cullen. Those are the only two pack member I have never met.

"They took care of the guys," Seth smiled looking quite happy.

I looked at Embry who still held me to his chest, hoping they didn't just kill them.

"Did you kill th-"

"Don't worry," he whispered to me looking down at me. I blushed when I remembered I still only had my underwear on, but he held me so close to his bare chest you couldn't see much.

"Do you guys need anything because I can do something? If not why aren't we going? We should go," he bounced on the balls of his feet, his words rushing out and jumbling together in my mind, "What happened to her," he pointed to Alex who held her head down. Not waiting for an answer he walked quickly over to her.

"That's Alex, Paul and Rachel's daughter. Someone spiked her drink," Claire all but sung, but sounded more like yelling. Alex looked up from her name being said and looked at Seth who stood right before her until he collapsed on his knees in front of her. He reached for her, but looked like he was debating with himself whether to or not.

"Alex," I heard Seth's bright voice say, but this time it had more emotion. He sounded like just that name was the key to everything, the reason to live. Then it clicked, it was Seth's reason to live. Seth Clearwater just imprinted on sweet, innocent, little girl Alex Lahote. Alex Lahote, hot headed Paul and angry mama bear Rachel Lahote's daughter. _Seth Clearwater is going to be a dead man._

Alex looked confused and scared. She looked like she didn't even know what happened.

"Um I think I'm going to take Carmella home," Embry announced. Everybody else looked shocked, but also though what I thought. Paul is not going to be happy about his only child, getting imprinted on, "Here," he handed me a sweatshirt that was on the ground to me, "I thought you might need this since I heard about Claire dressing you," He glared at Claire who was dancing around singing annoying songs. Quil just shrugged like what-can-you-do.

I glanced around the unfinished basement and noticed pieces of my clothes thrown about the room, but they were shredded. I shivered at the thought at what could have happened to me. Embry probably took it as me being cold and held me even more close to him if possible.

We rode back to my house in Embry's Jeep. None of it felt real. I couldn't believe what just happened; I couldn't wrap my head around it.

Once we got back to the house, I got comforted by most of the pack, but then it turned into of what was I thinking?

I was finally able to crawl into my bed, enjoying the quiet of my room. The only noise was muffled talking I could hear out in the living room. Josh told me he was sleeping over at Brady's so I didn't have to worry about that.

I didn't think about anything for a while, just lying in bed, but then it hit me. _I was almost raped._ I could have been raped. I felt more tears today well up in my eyes and let them spill over. My body shook as my tears ran faster down my face creating a constant stream. Despite the rushing river of tears no noise came out of my mouth, just my ragged breathing.

I heard the lock on my window open and the squeak of my window. A familiar woodsy smell and warmth filled my room. Weight was added to the bed, but I couldn't see the dark brown eyes that gave me comfort because I face the wall. I heard the thump of two shoes hitting the floor before I felt the safe warmth of two overheated arms wrap me up in a safe and snug cocoon.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all who review and add me to their alert or favorite story lists! Is it just me or does my writing seem to move too fast? Carmella is a stubborn girl, not liked to be told what to do and when to do it. That is the main reason she denies the imprint. If anyone would like anything to happen, I would be glad to take your requests. Thank you again for reading! I LOVE reviews!<strong>

**-GuardianAssassin**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but my own characters.**

* * *

><p>"Wake up," an annoying voice whined. I felt something nudge at my arm.<p>

I'm too warm and comfortable to move from the safe place of Embry's arms. I could hear a light snoring, nothing compared to Brady's chainsaw snoring, in my ear. I liked how his warm arms make a cage for me, keeping me safe from harm's way.

"Wake up," Josh said even more impatiently, "You should be happy that I told you before Dad and Mom got home."

I groaned rolling over from facing the wall and smashed my face in Embry's chest. I've slept in the same bed with Embry many times before, but somehow it was different. I felt heat flood my face being embarrassed at something that isn't anything big.

_Is this okay? Am I being forced by the imprint?_

No, I contradicted myself. I feel safer after what happened last night.

"You're going to be in so much trouble if anyone finds out you're sleeping with Embry," he held onto the so.

I peeked over Embry's shoulder glaring at the little boy staring at me, grinning evilly.

"You know we didn't _do _anything," I glared straight back.

"I know, I spied, but Dad and Mom don't know that."

"You little-"

"No I can't," Embry murmured in his sleep.

I smiled at the boyish tone he had and Josh laughed.

"Carmella said no," he shifted closer to me, crushing me to his chest.

Josh hit me on my shoulder as he said my name and laughed.

"What did Carmella say no to," Josh quieted his laughter as he spoke his words.

"Carmella said no," Embry's voice turned into a whimper.

My heart fled with guilt that something that I did was actually causing him pain. Obviously it's something that's been bugging him. I can't actually recall anything that I would say no to Embry about that would hurt him.

"It's okay Embry," I patted his shoulder to try to sooth him, Josh rolled his eyes, "Wake up."

"But I don't want to," he rolled over, sufficiently slapping Josh on the shoulder. Embry jumped at the skin to skin contact and sat up against my headboard.

"Oh man," he rubbed his face with his hand, "Sam's going to kill me."

"Dad's not home and I was trying to be nice, but you slapped me so…" Josh smirked at his new found power he has over Embry.

"Come on squirt. I thought we are buds, pals, but now you want to rat me out of something that hurt no one?" he glanced at me and back at the smirking Josh.

"It will cost you."

"Fine, what do you want?"

"You have to be my slave for," Josh tapped his chin while he thought, "two days."

"Yeah, whatever, but you better not speak about this to anyone," Embry grumbled, still wiping the sleep out of his eyes.

They both shook hands and Josh skipped out of the room happy with himself.

Embry turned to me his wide dark brown eyes, probably remembering what happened last night and why he was in my bed.

"Are you okay," he grabbed at my hands as he stood up out of bed, and examined them like he was going to find something wrong with them.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry about last night. I broke down after the shock wore off. I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry," he gathered me into his arms? He stood me up so I was standing on the bed, and I gripped his shoulders that were below me from at this height.

"I'm sorry I went out to that party without permission."

"It's not your fault," his dark eyes turned even darker, "Claire shouldn't have left and most importantly she shouldn't have even taken you and Alex to that party."

"Yeah, but I agreed," I mumbled.

"It's not your fault Carmella. You have to know that," he looked into my eyes making my legs feel weak, I'm thankful for his shoulders keeping me balance.

"Let's just forget it, please," I looked at him, trying to get him to understand, "I'm here and safe again and I promise I won't ever go to a party again without permission."

"Okay, whatever you want," he grabbed me by my waist, making butterflies to bash against my organs, "Now we both need to eat something."

He gripped my waist tighter gently lowering me to the floor.

"Well we can only have cereal, as of how we both would burn the house down if we tried anymore. Mom and Dad went out on their usual Sunday breakfast," I rolled my eyes.

Embry followed me into the kitchen and sat down at the table as I fed Jack and got out bowls for Him, Josh, and me.

"I was actually surprised you didn't know a party was going on. Collin and Brady are usually at them," I sat in one of the chairs after I set down the bowls of cereal.

"Yeah, where were Brady and Collin," Josh asked with a mouthful.

"Well… the Cullens decided to visit," I knew it wasn't just a visit, but I knew that I can't ask any more on it because we're never allowed to know. Even when my father is a retired Alpha I don't know anything the pack does, even though he still kind of is the Alpha because he still gives out orders since the only ones who still phase are Embry, Collin, and Brady. It doesn't even matter though since there hasn't been much vampire action since the Cullens left.

"Why are they visiting," I couldn't say the same for Josh.

Embry just shrugged his shoulders. The room got an awkward air to it; the only noise is Embry's tapping his foot on the wood floors.

Embry cleared his throat, "So what do you want me to do as your slave for the day?"

"Your first order is to rub my piggies," Josh said, shooting his leg out to him as he cleared the dishes.

Embry rolled his eyes as Josh and I followed him into the living room.

Embry flung himself onto the couch and Josh followed suit smacking his legs onto his lap. I sat on the other side of Embry and turned on the television to a random horror movie.

About a half hour later Dad walked into the house with Mom, Paul, Alex, and Seth.

When I looked at Alex, I noticed a slight paleness to her tan skin and her eyes looked a little puffy, making my heart go out to her.

Mom and Dad settled themselves into two chairs, leaving only the loveseat and a small space between me and the armrest.

Of course Seth and Alex headed over to the loveseat, but Paul quickly, and gently, pushed Alex next to me. Paul settled next to a disgruntled Seth. Alex looked disappointed, but didn't say anything about it.

"So what were you guys up to," I looked around the room?

"We went to see Jacob and Nessie to catch up and we found Paul and Alex, Seth tagged along," Mom answered, smiling and enjoying the small family drama.

"What's planned for today," I decided to keep up a conversation to keep the mood light.

"Not much," Mom answered me again.

I laughed at everyone and their weird moods. Dad still seemed a little angered at me for the party, Paul kept giving Seth death glares, Seth couldn't help the smile that lit up his face when his eyes met Alex's, Alex kept up a pink tinge in her cheeks, but lit up more when she looked at Seth, Josh has his arms behind his head looking relaxed with his foot massage, and Embry looked humored watching Josh.

"How about you," I turned to Paul hoping I could distract him from his constant glaring?

"Nothing really," his features softened when he turned to me, "Alex was going to go do something with her friends form school."

Alex looked down at her hands she fiddled with, "Yeah, but then I decided I didn't want to go."

I laughed at sweet little Alex wanted to be with Seth, but then I remembered she was getting pulled to him by a mystical bond. Eventually she would be like everyone else around me, so helplessly in love nothing matters.

"Your mom and I said we wanted you to go. You never hang out with anyone and you can't ditch them," He gritted his teeth, "for him," and pointed at Seth.

"Fine," she muttered.

"You should go with her," Mom piped up.

I frowned at her as Alex actually looked excited at the idea.

"You should," Alex nodded her head.

"Okay, I guess," I smiled at her, "Let me get ready."

I took a shower getting ready quickly. I threw on some jeans and a tank top, but threw a plaid shirt over it.

I came out of my room twisting a scarf around my neck.

"Ready," Alex asked?

I nodded at her noticing my Mom standing by the door with keys in hand.

"Where are we going," I buckled my seat belt?

"We're going to go to the movies in Port Angeles."

I nodded once more in approval.

We arrived later on, I climbed out of the S.U.V. Mom handing me money on the way out.

"Call me when you're done," She called.

I gave her thumbs up and followed Alex as we walked up to a group of three girls. They didn't really seem to me who Alex would be hanging out with. They looked like girls like Claire, too short shorts or skirts and skin tight shirts. They each had a purse and a cell phone in hand, chatting with each other while they were in a completely different conversation with whomever they're texting.

"Hi guys," Alex said shyly, tucking her thick black hair behind her ear.

"Thank goodness," one of them said, and then spotted me, "Who's this?"

"This is Carmella, she's a friend. This is Amanda, Katie, and Madison," she pointed each one out to me.

I nodded at them and smiled.

"We were waiting forever," Katie whined.

We walked into the mall that is connected to the movie theater.

They all started chatting about everything that was happening at school, while Alex nodded and didn't say anything. I didn't even try to seem I knew what they are talking about.

"We were going to head into a store to look at clothes before the movie, if you guys want to come," Amanda said looking between Alex and me.

"Then I guess we will just meet at the movie theater at five because I don't think we want to," Alex looked at me and I nodded.

_There's a lot of nodding going on today._

Once we were split up from them, we both sighed in relief.

"Why do you hang out with them," I laughed.

She shrugged, "No one else talks to me and you could see it makes my parents happy to see I'm not a total outcast."

"So, you and Seth huh," I smiled at the blushing Alex.

"Yeah, I guess. I have to admit, I was jealous of you sometimes."

That shocked me.

"Really? I was always jealous of you. I mean, you weren't getting pushed by something," I slapped my hand over my mouth hoping I didn't offend her.

"It's fine. Everyone knows how you don't like the idea of the imprint."

_Who else knows?_

"It's obvious," she explained, "You kind of push Embry away. Not in a bad way though, you guys are best friends. That's why I was jealous. I never had someone as a best friend."

"You have Seth now."

"Yeah," she blushed.

"Doesn't scare you thought that sometime it's going to force you to fall in love?"

"Not really. Imprinting just makes it so you find your soul mates faster. Eventually we would fall in love," her voice got quieter and quitter as she spoke. I could tell this was an embarrassing subject for her.

"I think it's great to know that someone cares about you most of all," She said and looked at me.

"I don't know. It's like I don't want to be like the other imprints. There all," I had to think about a word to describe it, "_oblivious, _I guess, to the world around them. They never really fight and if they do it's over in seconds. It's kind of scaring of how all in love they all are. They're forced to be like that. To think that something invisible has that much power is scaring."

"So… it's not really being the forced part is it," she asked?

"No I don't want to be forced is all… We should head to the movie theater," I tried to steer the heavy conversation back to a light one.

"Okay," Alex muttered and we turned back around.

We watched some romantic comedy that didn't hold my attention as much as action movies.

After the movie, Alex's friends some people they know from school, so I stand here with Alex feeling very uncomfortable.

"Seth stop," I heard an oh so familiar voice.

_They didn't…_

"Seth," the same voice hissed.

I turned around to see Seth storming toward us and a guilty looking Embry. I also saw none other than Josh grinning ear to ear and stuffing popcorn into his mouth like it's going out of style. I noticed a boy around my age walking in front of us, reaching out his hand for Alex.

Seth seemed to walk faster and was able to stand in front of Alex, blushing.

"What do you think you're doing," Seth growled at the poor kid?

"Oh um… I-I was just going to give her the ticket stub she dropped," the kid looked down at his feet, obviously feeling intimidated.

Alex checked her pants pocket, coming out with nothing, "Thank you," she said as she took the stub.

"No problem, "the kid murmured and walked away as fast as he could.

"What are you guys doing here," I hissed.

"You don't seriously think we were going to let you guys get out of our sight after last night."

I cringed at the memory, but then really realized his words.

"You guys were following us the whole time?"

"Well, n-no-"

"You idiot," Embry slapped Seth on the back of the head.

"I can't believe you guys," I glared at them both.

"Well, I'm Josh's slave and he said we had to follow you. I was just following my orders."

"Technically you begged me to give you that order so…" Josh shrugged his shoulders.

"Why would you do that Seth," It surprised us all that Alex actually spoke?

"I-I'm really! There's more to it I promise, we weren't just following because of last night, we wer-"

Embry covered up Seth's rambling mouth, but we all know it has something to do with the Cullens coming back.

"Look, we are sorry," Embry looked at me giving me puppy eyes, which he mastered. I must say it is hard to not forgive him with that face… No, I deserve to be mad because if this has anything to do with me, I deserve to know.

"Who are you," I heard one of Alex's friends ask?

"Um no one," I said, but came out more of a question.

"Alex, who are they," another friend asked in a whisper, but everyone one could hear.

"We're going to go. I will see you guys at school tomorrow?"

We didn't wait for an answer and just walked out of the building.

We rode back in Embry's Jeep in silence, everyone a little upset over the situation.

We entered the house; I was about to storm into my bedroom when Mom called back to me.

"I'm going out for a walk. Josh demanded Embry to give him a wolf ride. Will you come with me?"

Like so many times I have today, I nodded and followed my Mom out through the door, into the wood, under the starlight sky.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! I love to read them! This kind of was forced out because I've had a lot of other stuff on my mind. I wasn't that happy with it, but tell me what you think. Tell me anything that I could improve on. Just let me know. Thank you for reading!<strong>

**-GuardianAssassin**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING, EXCEPT FOR MY OWN CHARACTERS**

* * *

><p>I saw Embry's gray spotted wolf weave and out of the woods. The trees loomed over us in black masses, as the pink sky lightened up behind them.<p>

Even though I was still upset with Embry for following Alex and me, I enjoyed watching the massif wolf. I was upset as a little girl when Dad stopped phasing, knowing I would never see the black wolf. Embry made up for it though, always going wolf whenever I would start missing seeing all the wolves as they all stopped phasing around me.

Dad is still the Alpha, always planning out strategy and patrols when needed. The only wolves left still phasing in his pack is Embry, Brady, and Collin.

Supposedly, more kids phased when they thought they had to fight the royal vampires, but they all moved away like Leah.

I watched the wolf weave through the path to the little beach, Josh's screams of joy fading in and out.

"I'm really sorry what happened to you last night. I wished I could have stopped it…" She glanced over her shoulder at me.

"I shouldn't have agreed to go, it was my fault," I shrugged to her, not wanting to make her feel like a bad mother. She was the best mother I could think of, always there for me no matter what.

"Still you shouldn't of had to endured that."

"I'm fine, I could handle it. I'm really sorry what happened with Alex," the picture of a happy, innocent Alex entered my mind.

"She's more than fine," She laughed, "She has Seth now."

I suddenly remembered the newly imprinted pair.

"I guess," I murmured, thinking that's even worse.

"And you have Embry."

"Mmhm."

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing," a smirk formed on her scarred face as she turned her head to me.

We entered the strip of beach nobody ever comes to, allowing the wolves to run freely as Embry did now.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Of course she knows.

I watched as Embry's wolf raced down the beach, Josh on his back. Sometimes his paws would splash in the water, making Josh scream as salt water sprayed him.

"I know that you know what Im talking about, I just want to know why you do it?"

I shrugged, "I don't want to be forced."

"I think there's more to it," I shook my head, "You think that it's not real love and I know you know Embry, imprinting or not, would have a strong bond. You are stubborn girl and don't want to be forced or pushed, correct?"

I nodded, scared how well she actually knew me and I could exactly deny her.

"I also know that you are a very smart girl, Carmella. You wouldn't be an Uley if you weren't," She laughed, "You know the imprint just makes everything stronger, but it is still true love," I did know that, "What is it Carmella?"

It hit me. My mom is right, there is more to it. I'm scared. I'm scared of falling in love with Embry. I'm scared that I'm going to love him more than I already do know. I'm scared I'm going to fall in love like everyone else around me and I'm going to be blind. Like when Quil and Claire look into each other's eyes, they see nothing around them. It's like time freezes for them, nothing else matters to them. I don't want to be blind. I don't want to fall so deep that all I see is Embry. I'm scared that if I don't fight against it, that my foot will slip and I will fall and never come back up again to see my family or the world.

I'm scared that if I love Embry any more than I do, I won't be me. I'm not like Quil and Claire who embrace their love and show it to the world, never even noticing the world around them. A nuclear bomb could go off and they wouldn't know. I know that if I let myself fall so easily in love with Embry, I won't come back out to see my family and that scares me. I'm scared of falling in love.

"I'm scared of falling in love," I whispered more to myself. I think I have always knew like something was festering in the back of my mind, but I needed to say it out loud to myself knowing how ridiculous it is, but yet so true. Of course with my luck, it wasn't just me who heard it.

Mom swung her head over to me, her raven black hair fling around. Her almond shaped eyes round now with shock like I just said that I was a werewolf myself. _Thank God that's not true._ She opened her mouth like she was about to say something, but we both watched ahead as the spotted gray wolf skidded to a stop, almost flinging a screaming Josh off his back.

_Great! He Heard…_

I watched as Josh scrambled off the now laying down wolf. He watched with confusion as the wolf went running into the now extremely dark forest. Josh came running towards us down the beach, his own shaggy raven hair blowing in the wind.

"What was that about," he panted as he panted towards the way Embry went running.

"Let's go Josh, I think Carmella and Embry need to speak to each other," she gave a small smile and grabbed his hand, leading back the way we came.

Embry came running out of the forest headed straight towards me. I was actually surprised to see he had a gray tee shirt, with his almost usual basketball shorts.

He crashed into me crushing me to his chest, lifting me off the ground. I felt all his warmth seeping through his clothes into mine, warming my chilled skin. I breathed in his pine fresh smell and almost a coffee bean smell.

"Why didn't you talk to me," He murmured into my ear.

"I didn't even know that you even knew I was fighting the imprint," I said back.

He snorted, "Of course I knew, everyone does. Claire couldn't keep her hands off of Quil since age of thirteen and you're almost sixteen and won't even look straight into my eyes."

I blushed at the memory of the times I did in fact look him in the eyes. I laughed though at his words and how everyone, including myself seemed to compare us to Claire and Quil, but yet we're completely different.

"Yeah, well I'm not Claire."

"I'm not Quil and glad you're not Claire after her idea of that part last night," He shuddered and set me back on my feet.

I didn't even notice that he was holding me up, but was a little disappointed at the loss of his warmth.

"Don't let me get off track of why you didn't tell me," he held one of my hands in his large warm one, his thumb rubbing circles on the back.

"I didn't even know myself," I whispered softly.

He lifted my chin up making a straight path for me to have to stare into his dark brown eyes.

"Don't be afraid," he whispered, his lips centimeters away from mine. I felt as his hot breath spilled over my oval face. I felt my heart flutter and stop, but restarting moving full speed ahead. He looked deeply into ny eyes, locking my gaze to his. I wanted to pull away, but yet I couldn't at all the same time.

His face seemed to move in slow motion towards mine and I could feel his lips brushing against mine at our slightest movements of breathing. I barely registered when his warm lips brushed against mine, but as soon as all of me knew, I was falling.

* * *

><p><strong>I am terribly sorry this was very late, I have had some family drama. I was very short and I am also very sorry for that. I want to try to have my chapters be longer. Sorry for any mistakes and hope you understand. Thank you all for who read and review, plus story alert and favorite stories! Tell me how you like it!<strong>

**-GuardianAssassin**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, EXCEPT FOR CARMELLA, JOSH, AND ALEX!**

* * *

><p>I don't know what I was doing; it was like my body was on auto pilot. No, it wasn't even in control, nothing was in control. My emotions turned into a runaway train.<p>

My arms locked behind his neck, pulling him closer to me even though I wanted to push him away. His hot lips seemed to be glued to mine, even though the kiss was just an innocent brush of the lips, lighter than a butterflies touch, they turned frantic.

My heart beats like a bass drum against my ribs and I couldn't stop.

I felt being weightless and was lifted off the ground by Embry's warm arms wrapped around my waist.

_STOP THIS NOW CARMELLA!_

My mind frantically screamed at me to stop, yet I couldn't. It felt like if I broke the kiss, I was going to be in physical pain.

_STOP NOW CARMELLA!_

Why couldn't I stop? I wanted to, do I not?

"Carmella," He whispered against my lips. I shivered even though I was definitely not cold with his body heat radiating all through my body.

I felt my back brush against something and took one of my hands away, resentfully, to feel behind me that he pushed me against a piece of driftwood.

My legs felt like jelly, though somehow they managed to wrap around his waist on their own accord, going against every one of my brain's thoughts.

Everything felt so over whelming. I could feel all his sweet warmth spread throughout my body and his smell of the forest and coffee wrapped around me.

His and my hands tangled in each other's hair, while I let one of my hands drift down his cheek, down his neck, and down to his chest. I heard a growl sound from him, but not a menacing growl. No, a growl that made my stomach twist and turn like I was on a boat. Another growl ripped through the night, but this did not come from Embry. This growl made me shiver in a bad way, like I'm about to be killed way.

Another growl seemed to sound down the beach, followed by a voice I have heard since being in the womb.

"Sam, calm down," it was my mother's soothing voice.

_I'm so dead…_

Embry pulled away panting even more of his overwhelming smell on me.

"Sam," came my mom's voice again.

Embry didn't seem to notice the first time because his dark brown eyes widened at the sound.

My mind apparently didn't register the first time, or should I say my body, because my legs were still wrapped tightly around his waist.

Everything seemed to happen too quickly. I unwrapped my legs as soon as Embry backed away from me.

I watched down the beach, the moon being the only light to see anything. I could see my father and my mother wrapped around his bicep looking frantically around. Josh hung back holding a flashlight clutched in his hands, looking between our parents and Embry and me. What really disturbs me is not that my parents just witnessed my first kiss, but Dad's figure was shaking like so many times I remember as a little girl. Nobody has shook like that in a long time and the only time I remember, that time they phased into a wolf…

I looked into Josh's eyes and saw the frantic look, but he too witnessed when the last time someone lost control. He looked at Mom and dropped his flashlight, grasping her arm and pulling her away.

I was happy he did that because as soon as he did, Dad burst into a big ball of black fur.

It was just like how I remember the black wolf, still as large as and bigger than all the other wolves. His hair used to be jet black, but now it was peppered with gray streaks and his face was turned into a hideous snarl.

He snapped his teeth looking at Embry with vicious eyes.

"Daddy," I whispered. I knew the wolf heard because his eyes flickered to mine a half a second, softening his face into something familiar, but went right back to the snarl aimed at Embry.

"Sam," Embry said putting his hands in front of him, a surrendering gesture. I knew that was the wrong move even before the wolf crouched into a springing position, getting low against the sand.

Embry seemed to know he wasn't going to get away without a fight of some sort because he straighten up his posture, lowering his hands.

"Back away Carmella," He said without looking at me, only keeping his eyes on Dad.

"No," my voice shook.

_What do I do? I don't want a fight, but it won't be a fair fight if I don't let Embry phase? I don't want them to fight, they are both the important to me!_

"Carmella move," He said it with more force this time, looking at me. I shook my head being defiant as usual.

I looked back at Dad seeing his muscles with even more tension in them.

"Carmella," he said with almost a smirk on his face, "I won't kiss you again unless you move."

That did it, not me. I saw the wolf charging down the beach, and I quickly went running down away, hearing the shredding of Embry's clothes behind me. He knew that would make Dad mad, setting him off, showing me the danger.

I looked behind me as the two wolves clashed together, snapping their large frothy mouths at each other.

I managed to stay out of the way of the wolves as I ran around them to where shocked Mom and Josh stood.

I reached for Mom's arm as soon as I got in reach and tugged at her still form.

"Mom! Stop them! Tell them to stop," my voice shook and sounded child like to my ears as I watched them snap and growl. They looked like they were ready to kill each other and it was my entire fault.

Mom's almond shaped eyes stayed in a manner of shock as she watched the fight. It felt like everything inside me was tearing as I watched two people I cared and loved so much fight all because of me.

"Mommy," I cried. I felt tears coming down my face as the black wolf bit down on the spotted gray wolf's leg. Embry yelped in pain and lipped away as Dad kept on snapping his jaws at him.

I saw this the perfect time as they circled around each other, Embry limping.

"Dad stop," I held up my hand to him, the same as Embry did, but knowing my dad would do nothing to hurt me. "You already hurt him," I gestured behind me to Embry, "If anyone needs to be hurt it's me." Embry whined behind me, knowing he means I don't need to be hurt, I rolled my eyes. My dad's big round brown eyes flickered between Embry and me; I guessed he was listening to his thoughts while he listened to me rant.

"Sam," Mom seemed to snap out of it and called him! She ran right beside me. "What happened?"

I realized that my dad phased even though he _stopped_ phasing a long time ago and began to age again.

Dad shrugged his big shoulders and looked down at the ground in guilt as my mom put her signature hand on her hip. He reminded me of a child, or more like a dog, getting in trouble, but I tried to hide the smirk reminding myself that this was my dad.

"Go," she sighed and pointed at the woods towards the house. He nodded and took off into the woods. "And you," she whipped around jabbing a finger at Embry, "You should know better." He looked down at the ground, just like Dad, in guilt. "We will talk about this later at the house. Go get some clothes on," She pointed down farther down the beach where I know he shared a house with Seth, Brady, and Collin. I smirked at him cowering before Mom, while he picked a fight with Dad. My smile fell as soon as she turned to and remembered exactly why everyone cowered before her when you did something wrong. Her chestnut brown eyes flared with passion of anger. I wanted to shrink on my knees before her, the power just from her glare made my knees buckle. She didn't even say anything, just lifted one finger and pointed towards home.

Mom followed me down the path, while Josh smirked happily that he wasn't in trouble. He shone the way of the pathway with his flashlight.

When we entered the house, Mom still wasn't speaking to me making me wish she was, the silence was worse than the lecture I was about to endure. She pointed at the couch for me to sit when Dad walked in fully clothed. He took a seat next to Mom in one of the two chairs, the other occupied by Mom. Josh looked around, his face lit up with joy at the family drama.

I don't even know why everyone was so upset. I get that they caught Embry and me kissing, but it is nothing for anyone to get in a fight over, or even to result into phasing.

The only one who should be upset really is me. I am upset with myself. Is all my fighting really going to go to waste with one kiss? Why didn't I stop myself? I should have stopped myself; I should have pulled away when his lips brushed mine. I blame it on hormones, but yet I don't think I would allow my hormones to take control…

_You love him._

I squinted my eyes at the annoying voice. I am not _in _love with Embry Call! I couldn't be! It's impossible, I haven't even thought of him in another way from a best friend to maybe something more long enough for me to fall in love. That is a preposterous idea!

My eyes opened as soon as I heard the sound of the door opening and closing. Embry walked in, fully clothed, and took a seat next to me on the couch facing across form my parents disapproving faces.

_Everybody in this family is such drama queens! They really need to get out more or watch soap operas to get out all the built up drama._

"I'm disappointed in all the events that took place tonight," Mom said looking at us, "We are not animals even if you turn into one, you need to be civilized and that means not braking out into any fights whenever something happens," she looked at Dad and Embry.

"I would like to apologize for attacking you Embry," Dad murmured looking up from the ground, "I just lose all control when it comes to my kids."

Embry nodded in understanding, standing up when Dad stood up and they both shook each other's hands.

"I'm sorry too Sam. That was wrong of me and that should have never gotten that far," Embry said solemnly.

"I forgive you," He smiled at Embry, I shook my head at Dad's teenager like mood swings, "I really have to go; I told Billy I would watch a game with him and if I don't go he would kill me." He first looked at Mom, kissing her on the cheek and turned to Josh still standing in the doorway, "Come on Bud." Dad dragged Josh who looked wishfully over his shoulder like he was about to miss his favorite show.

We sat in silence as we heard the rumble of the old truck back out of the driveway and fade in the distance.

"I'm really sorry Mom," I tried to break the uncomfortable silence.

She cleared he throat and glanced up at me, "I don't think this is really any of my business," she said standing up.

I stared at her confused and shocked. What was with all the" I'm disappointed in you"? What about all the glares?

"I don't understand," I managed to stutter out; "You said you were disappointed in me?"

"I am disappointed that I found you in that position when you just told me you didn't want to fall in love." I blushed at the memory; I didn't really have a chance to be embarrassed at my parents finding me making out.

Both Embry and I mumbled out apologies to her, I could tell by his quiet voice, which is usually loud, that he was just as embarrassed as I was.

She nodded, "Its not my decision for you though Carmella. This is between you and Embry," she said and got up and left into the kitchen.

I wasn't really sure what to say to Embry. I could hear his breathing and the shaking of his leg beside me and the heat radiating off his body, but he remained silent too.

"That was the best-"

"That was a mistake-"

We both spoke at the same time and I cringed at his words meeting mine. I silently played with my fingers too much of a coward to look into his dark eyes.

"What do you mean mistake, Carmella," he asked in a frantic voice.

"I mean," I glanced up at his similar eyes too his voice, "That it was a mistake that I kissed you."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean it was a-"

"Yeah, yeah," he waved his hands, "it was a mistake to kiss me, but why do you think it was a mistake?"

"I didn't mean too," I tried lowering my gaze down because of the intenseness in his eyes, but he lifted my chin up to look at him. "It was just a moment that my hormones took control," I mumbled.

He shook his head like it was a ludicrous idea, "No, it's because you love me. I could feel it."

I shook my head even though another part of me was nodding its head," You don't know that. How could I be in love with you even when we haven't even dated?"

"We have been friends for a long time now. It happens all the time friends falling in love with each other," He said.

I closed my eyes and breathed in a breath of fresh air, "I'm not in love with you Embry."

"Yes, you are, I could tell by the way you kissed me. You're just saying that because you're scared of falling in love with me," his eyes looked at me trying to get me to understand, but his voice sounded like he was trying to convince himself.

"I'm not in love with you Embry," I said through clenched teeth.

"You said yourself that you're scared to fall in love, I heard you," his hysterical voice almost shouted at me.

I just shook my head at all the confusing thoughts coming and going in my head. I just wanted to have time to think and everything seems so rushed, like someone set my life on fast forward when all it seemed to do was go at a slow rate. I just want to have time to think, shut myself off from the world to know what I want and what I don't want.

"Have you ever though I just don't want to be in love with you Embry," I gritted my teeth at my own words knowing it was like pouring salt into an open wound. I tried to think that this will make everything turn out for the better, but all I could hear was Embry's heavy intake of breath and his frenzied tapping of his foot stop all together.

I didn't realize I had my eyes closed till I opened them to see his eyes stunned and pained.

"I don't believe you," he shook his head, "You said you were scared to fall in love in general."

"I didn't necessarily say that, I just don't want to be in love with an imprint," I ground my teeth together at my last words knowing this was painful for him. I was hurting him.

"That's not true," he jerked me up off the couch with him; he started pacing in a small line in front of me. His fists clenched and unclenched, "All imprints eventually fall in love."

"They want to, I don't want to," I muttered.

He stopped and turned to me, getting so close up I could feel his heavy breathing roll off of me in waves, "You don't want to be in love with me? Are you sure you aren't just being immature about this?"

"I am only fifteen," I reminded him.

"I'm only sixteen, mentally," he added before I could say anything, "Yet I have to baby-sit you all the time, pulling drunk guys off of you," I flinched at the recent memory, but decided I deserved it, "making sure you don't get killed," I decided not to question that either… yet, "But yet, I still admit I have feelings for you and all you do is say you're scared to fall in love with me with a reason I know is in fact not true. If you would tell me why you're afraid, I bet I could help you better than anyone. But no, you won't tell me so there's a bunch of drama I know teenager girls like you feed off on," I cringed at being called just another teenager girl. I just stood there while he ranted, every insult hitting me like a thousand knives.

He walked to the door, opening it allowing a cool wind to blow through nipping at my skin, "Call me when you actually want to talk." He slammed the door behind him, the sound echoing off the walls in the room. Some of the picture frames shook.

I breathed in and breathed out; settling my shaking body onto the couch, trying to remind myself this is what I wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for the reviews! I would love more, it makes me write a lot faster! Tell me what you think?<strong>

**-GuardianAssassin**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

* * *

><p>I slumped myself into my bedroom, frowning at everything around me.<p>

I had my sixteenth birthday party with Alex, without Embry. Almost everyone came to my birthday party tonight, greeting me with cheesy smiles.

I just don't get why anyone thinks it's so scandalous to be afraid of falling in love. I feel like everyone frowns upon me because of a fear. Everyone looks at me like I'm some nuisance in the pack. I'm the only one who they have ever heard of denying the imprint to just snap me in place. I don't believe it; someone in history had to be like me.

Both Embry and I have always been a scandalous pair though. He was the child that transformed into werewolf with an unknown father, allowing the only possibilities to be Old Quil, Billy, or Grandpa. Well, he imprinting on me allowed us to rule out Grandpa being his dad. So he either has Jacob as a half-brother or Quil.

Now he has the "Drama Queen" imprint. Everyone believes I just want attention, no matter how much I say that it isn't true, they just nod their heads still not believing. They think that this is a way to get my fill of drama since I don't go to public school.

The only thing good that has come out of this mess is I have found a friend in Alex. She seems so mature for her age it scares me. She understands even though she blushed and admitting her attraction to Seth. She says that she was glad she was imprinted on because no guys had ever liked her, along comes Seth seeing her as an angel. Alex understands and sees my reasons for being afraid unlike everyone else. She disagrees with the reasons, yet she still is there telling me it was okay to be afraid.

I closed the bedroom door behind me and sat down on my bed. I pressed my palms into my eyes, still feeling the headache that always seemed to be there ever since my fight with Embry. He hasn't come over and even tried to contact me. I haven either not really sure what to say to him.

A nagging tightness seemed to reside in my chest like annoying rats in the sewer. His words stung me in a way words could not describe. He really thinks he's just baby-sitting me? Does he really not believe me when I say I'm afraid of falling in love? I don't see how he can't understand; many people have the same fear as me? Most people are afraid of the commitment, but that's not it for me. He believed me before the kiss, so what changed it?

A soft knock at my door announced Alex coming in since nobody else quietly knocks or for a matter of fact knock at all.

"Come in," I said leaning back onto my bed.

Alex walked in grinning uncontrollably. She sighed as she sat down next to me on my bed. I looked up at her through my eye lashes and saw a dream like face plastered there.

"What happened with you," I asked as another sign escaped her lips?

She turned to me, the grin spreading even bigger across her face and her russet skin turn a rosy color, "Seth kissed me."  
>I laughed a bit, but thinking of that made me think of my first kiss with Embry making me force the smile on my face. Luckily, she didn't notice the forced smile because of the trance she was still in. Her brown eyes sparkling.<p>

"A birthday present," I questioned the now fourteen year old?

She nodded her head and swung her legs the way little girls do.

"Have you talked to Embry," she asked watching her swinging feet and every so often her sparkly shoes would hit the lights just right making a prism of lights go across the room.

"No, and I wasn't wanting to," I grumbled, pushing my fists back into my eyes.

She sighed, "You should just talk to him and tell him."

"I can't."

"Yes you can! You talked to me," she pointed at me.

"It's not the same Alex."

"Why not," she asked frowning at me?

I shrugged not really sure why. He doesn't and won't understand. He would tell me it was dumb ideas and tell me that none of the things are true. It would be like telling a person afraid of heights they wouldn't fall or someone afraid of spiders they won't bite, it doesn't help.

"He wouldn't understand," I said sitting up.

"You don't know that," she shook her head, her long black hair flying around her head.

"Yes he would, I know Embry," I said.

"It can't be worse than what is happening right now," she said looking back down at her feet.

She may have a point. He might not understand, but it would be better than people thinking I was some drama starved teenager. People might still think I'm a drama starved teenager, but when did I start caring what other people thought? All that matters is if Embry knows the truth. He just can't be saying I'm in love with him, which isn't even possible.

I shrugged at her not really wanting to tell her she's right and be forced into talking to Embry right now.

"Did Seth get you anything else for your birthday?"

She nodded and pulled at a locket around her neck that was just in the shape of a circle, but has intricate designs on it. "It has a picture of us," she said while smiling down at her.

"May I see it," I asked?

Her already rosy cheeks turned bright red, but nodded and pulled open the locket. Sure enough, the pair was smiling happily at the camera. Seth was smiling brightly behind Alex, holding up his hands to the rare sunshine coming through the forest that seemed to be the background. Alex held her hands in front of her, on hand clutching her wrist, smiling shyly, yet happily, at the camera.

"That's really pretty, Alex," I said smiling up at her as she closed the locket back up.

"Thank you," her small voice said.

I nodded at her in reply and leaned back.

We sat in silence for a while and I could tell Alex was trying to think of something because she picked at her finger nails and chewed on her lip.

"I should get going," Alex said while standing up.

"Okay," I nodded standing up with her.

I walked out into the living room with only my family and Alex's family left from all the guests that came in and out in a blur. I heard Rachel's loud voice come from the kitchen, echoed by Mom's quiet titter. Dad and Paul sat on the couch both in a serious discussion with their low tons and crinkled foreheads. Paul looked up and smiled at as alerting Dad, also looking up.

"Are you ready girl," Paul asked Alex?

Alex nodded and grabbed at a stack of the gifts she got, mostly being books. Paul went over and grabbed a bit of the presents she seemed to be stacking too high. She frowned at him, but didn't say anything.

"Thank you for the party," Alex muttered to Dad.

"No problem Lexi," Dad said ruffling her shiny black hair.

Her frown seemed to deepen more so, but still didn't say anything like how I would.

"Rachel! Let's go," Paul shouted into the kitchen!

We all exchanged goodbyes and plenty of thanks came from Alex even though we have been sharing birthday parties for as long as I can remember.

"Well that was wonderful," Mom sighed heading back into the kitchen to clean up.

I just nodded while Dad mumbled something about going over to the Cullen's house. I just nodded while I saw Josh passed out on the big couch and shuffled back to my bedroom.

As usual, I flopped down onto my bed not really sure how or what I would say to Embry. I wasn't exactly sure what was the best way to contact him and get him to listen either. I never had to actually call him since he always seemed to be at my house. I thought about texting him, but I'm not really the type of girl who texted. I decided that was going to be my best bet because calling him and hearing his voice would make me crumple.

I grabbed my cell phone off of my nightstand and fumbled with it to get it to the messages.

_Can we talk?_

My leg shook up and down in nervousness and my hand seemed to move through the tangles in my hair on their own accord.

_I will be outside_

My heart stopped as I thought about how close he would be, but then my next thought was on my parents. Dad was out, but there was still Mom. No matter how much she cared about Embry and me fixing whatever type of relationship we have, she gets cranking when it comes to how much sleep we get. It being almost midnight she won't be too happy.

_Dad's gone, but Mom is still awake_

I pressed the green send button and hoped I didn't sound like I was changing my mind. My phone buzzed in my hand.

_She won't know. I will be outside your window_

I glanced at my window; my heart seemed to be lodged in my throat not letting me swallow.

I got up from my bed and opened my window. I cringed as my window made a loud creak and looked out at the black forest. It was an eerie sight as the large trees loomed over the house and the light wind blowing, but I knew nothing would ever even get close enough to get me with the wolves being protectors of the reservation.

I heard a rustling come from the low brush and watched as Embry came out straightening his basketball shorts, the only thing he was wearing. He entered the light from the open window from my bedroom and looked up at me.

To say the least, he didn't look so good. His usual clear and bright russet skin was now flushed out making it look dull. His eyes didn't hold much emotion, but I could seem the pain hiding in the back.

"Hi," he said.

Some of the aching resided at the sound of his voice making everything that seemed dull just more painful.

"Hi," I whispered back to him.

"Are you going to come down," he smiled up at me, but never seemed to reach his eyes.

I nodded, but looked warily down at the drop I would have to make. It wasn't that high, but I know it would hurt a bit, but I just didn't like the look of the height from this angle.

"I will catch you," he said stepping forward to get right under my window. He held out his hands ready to catch me.

I stepped up on the window sill and sat down my feet dangling over the side of the window. A cool breeze came through brushing over my bear arms making me get goose bumps.

"You won't fall. I promise I will catch you," he said again, smiling up at me once again this time his dark brown eyes crinkling up at the corners.

I nodded again and counted to three in my head before I jumped. I jumped ready for him to catch me. I trusted him to catch me and not to let me fall.

* * *

><p><strong>I am so sorry that I haven't updated in forever! I am extremely sorry! I have had lots of family drama that needed to be taken care of and I needed to put family first. Thank you for all the reviews it always makes my day! Thank you for people who added me for story alert and for favorite story! Thank you all so much! Once again I am truly sorry from the bottom of my heart!<strong>

**-GuardianAssassin**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

* * *

><p>All of the aching resided at the feel of his warmth. His arms wrapped around my waist as he caught me in the air.<p>

I gave him a weak smile as he sat me down.

I wanted to wrap my arms around his waist and tell him I am sorry for everything, but yet my stubborn tendencies reframed me from doing so. I stood there with my arms dangling awkwardly at my sides not really looking up at his face thinking I didn't deserve to with so much hurt I have caused him.

Another downfall of being imprinted once again. I have so much power that I could say one thing and it would tear down the beautiful person standing in front of me. One action and I could make him look sickly. I don't want that kind of power.

"I'm sorry," I said staring at my bear feet sweeping against the pine needle filled ground.

"No, Carmella," he sighed, "I'm sorry. I really acted like a jerk."

I snapped my head up to him, shaking my head and about to retort, but her shook his head and pulled a hand through his ink black hair.

"I should have listened to you. I was wrong, I was the one being immature," He said looking at me through his eyelashes. His dark brown eyes met mine and I was back being hypnotized in a spinning world of his dark brown eyes. The color of black coffee, like his scent, almost black, but not truly black.

"I was…" I couldn't really find what I was going to say. I never really regretted any of my words, but then I remembered. "I'm not scared of falling in love with you Embry," His head snapped up, "But, that doesn't mean I'm not afraid of falling in love. You are the only person I could really fall in love with, but that doesn't help my phobia."

"What does that mean that you're afraid of falling in love," he asked crossing his arms over his bear chest.

I gulped and tried not to stare at his bulgy muscles and tore my eyes up to meet his face to see him smirking.

"I-I wont be able to see the world again," I muttered still a bit dazed.

He cocked his head to the side in confusion, "You want to travel?"

I shook my head remembering the awful experience of flying the one time we flew to Florida on vacation. "I will be too in love with you."

"How is that possible to be _too_ in love with someone," He asked his eyes swirling with confusion?

"I know I would make it possible even if it isn't right now. I already love you so much, I know that if I fall in love with you I would stare at you all day," I looked into his eyes really hoping he was getting what I was saying.

He smirked making me hesitant he wasn't really getting what I was saying, "And how is that a bad thing?"

I rolled my eyes, "I don't want to not see everything else going on around me. I want to experience life with a clear head, not clouded with love and lust."

"Lust," he asked, quirking up an eyebrow?

"Shut up," I said lightly punching him in his still bulging, muscle arms, "I'm being serious." I was actually glad he was making the air between us light.

"I am too," he said setting lose his arms back to his side, "I want you to experience life too. I want to experience life, but I won't do it without you because there would be no point."

"I want to experience life with you too, but can we do it just as friends," I asked warily, wringing my hands?

He watched me and ran another hand through his hair, biting his lip.

He looked like he was about to say no, but crossed his arms back over his chest. I groaned internally as he smirked once again.

"What about that kiss? I certainly didn't feel like you just wanted to be friends," He asked and as he said each word his small smirk grew wider and wider.

I shrugged trying to be nonchalant about it, "An act of wild teenage hormones."

He gave me a look like I was being ridiculous, "So you're not in love with me?"

I shook my head, "Are you in love with me?"

He shrugged, "That's for me to know and you to find out."

"Because you know that's impossible," I said as he grabbed me to his side and began walking with me back into the woods, "We haven't even dated."

"So do want to date me," He asked looking down at me?

"Just friends remember?"

He nodded and continued walking with me deeper into the forest. I probably should have asked where we were going, but Embry would never take me into something dangerous.

"Stay," he said as he put his hands on my shoulders, stilling me, and began walking behind a big shrub.

"I'm not the dog," I laughed, but I didn't get a laugh back because he came back out in his furry spotted form.

He showed his teeth to me in a smile and I smiled back while walking back over to him.

I pushed my hand through his long hair. I remember when I was little I would count how many black spots he had against his gray-blue fur.

"I've missed your wolf, Embry," I sighed.

I heard a coughing noise come from him and the next thing I knew he was lifting me off the ground, his teeth grabbing my tee-shirt, and setting me on his back.

I gripped at his fur in attempt to keep myself from falling of the graceful, but fast, creature.

As soon as he knew I was tightly secured, he darted through the towering trees. He weaved in and out, picking up speed till everything around us was just a blur of black from the night.

It felt as though I was flying and I couldn't help stop the yelps of joy that came out my mouth. It feels like a rollercoaster, except no terrifying heights to drop from. The speed though sends adrenaline rushing through my blood making it that much harder to keep myself attached to the lightning fast animal.

He skidded to a stop right at the edge of a cliff over-looking the Pacific Ocean. I slid off his back as soon as he leaned down close enough to the ground for me to drop easily to the ground.

He trotted into the forest behind us and came back out, human, basketball shorts pulled on.

I blushed and remembered the time when I was a child and he told me to stay put so he could go shift, but me being me, I followed him back behind the bush seeing him no clothed. I was about seven and I went running away squealing the way little girls do.

"What," he asked as he sat down pulling me next to him?

I shrugged my shoulders, not wanting to bring up the topic.

I leaned into his warmth as my legs stretched out in front of me, the tips of my bear toes touching just over the edge over the cliff.

A breeze rustled the trees behind us and as the cold air hit me, I leaned farther against Embry, practically sitting in his lap. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer to his chest.

I really tried not to think about the heat radiated off of his bare chest. It felt too dizzying being this close to him, his scent swirling around me clouding my vision and thought process.

"Is this okay," he asked, squeezing my arms indicating he wanted to know if our approximately was okay?

I thought about it for a second. It wasn't easy to get my train of thought started again. Isn't this exactly what I didn't want? I wanted to have clarity and not have my brain go all fuzzy? Yet, I couldn't bear to think about not having him hug him close to his warmth and love.

"It's okay," I said finally.

I tried getting my brain thought process started again so I could think clearly. I started by counting, but that turned into counting Embry's breath's. I started singing the A B Cs, but that was too easy making my thought process go back to Embry's bare chest that was so smooth beneath my hands… I switched to singing the A B Cs backwards to challenge my mind.

"I'm sorry I overreacted," he said staring out into the ocean, watching the waves crash into the jagged rocks that surrounded the bottom of the cliff.

"Why didn't you try to call me then," I asked?

I watched as his russet skin tinged pink under the light of the moon and stars.

"I was embarrassed," he mumbled so quietly it was barely audible.

I stifled a little laughter, "Why would you be embarrassed?"

"I was being childish."

"I was too," I said turning my head to look at him, "I should have just told you the whole reason, but I thought you wouldn't understand."

"You're right. I still don't understand, but I'm going to respect your wishes of just being friends even if it pains me," he sighed dramatically and smiled at me even though I could hear an underline of truth.

I could have said something about that being the imprint's fault, but decided against it wanting to keep the mood light. I seemed to always bring everything down.

The relaxing noise of the waves crashing combined with the comforting warmth emanating from Embry, my eyelids began to feel heavy. I had to blink rapidly just to keep my eyelids from closing for too long.

"Carmella," his voice making me that much more drowsy, acting as a lullaby.

"Mm," I hummed?

"I still love you, you know that right? No matter what?"

"Mm hm," I hummed back again, not really able to opening my mouth.

I wanted to tell him I loved him, but soon my eyelids closed for too long and wouldn't allow me to open them back up. Sleep over took me while I could still hear the waves crashing and the wind whistling.

* * *

><p>I woke up snuggled deep down in my quilt and heard the light snoring of Josh from the bed next to me.<p>

I stretched my arms above my head and yawed, making it seem like a really cliché waking up.

I took a morning shower after hearing Mom bustling around in the kitchen. I put on a usual suit of jeans and a tee-shirt, slipping on a sweatshirt over my head.

"Good morning," my mother sung happily to me as I entered the kitchen.

"Morning," I said back, slipping into one of the wooden chairs.

She went back to flipping pancakes and humming to herself silently, a permanent smile on her scared face.

"What are you so happy for," I asked as she set a pancake filled plate in front of me? She turned around grabbing a stack of plates, setting one in front of me, and syrup.

"You sister called."

I set my fork down from the syrup smothered pancake, "And…"

"She and Grant are coming out to visit," she said smiling jubilantly.

I frowned. Allison and her boyfriend, Grant, are coming for a visit? I never really got along with my sister even before she said she was moving to Seattle. She was the popular party girl that was always surrounded with friends. Her so called "friends" always came and go, another best friend came and gone every week. Grant is what I like to call a "trophy boyfriend." Good looking? Yes. Smart? No.

"Great," I muttered into a bite.

She whipped around and jabbed the spatula at me, "You better at least _try_ to get along."

I put my hands up in a surrender, "As long as she doesn't get into my business, everything will be okay."

Her frowned burrowed deeper, but she turned around once more.

Josh walked in rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and pulled out the chair. I flinched as the chair squeaked against the floor because he didn't pick it up and move it like he was supposed to.

He frowned at his empty plate in front of him and slowly frowned at me.

I cocked an eyebrow up at him, "Rough night?"

"Shut up," he said slowly grabbing at one of the pancakes of the plate in the middle.

"No fighting," Mom sang as she sat two cups filled with orange juice in front of us.

"Where is everyone," I asked looking around at the usually crowded kitchen, but now just seemed empty.

She just shrugged and flipped her waist length raven black hair over her shoulder, "Dad went over to the Cullen's early this morning."

That's right the Cullen's are back. Mom looks quite suspicious of what is happening, but I know better. I'm a child of the pack and I don't get to know pack business.

"I'm going to go to the run some errands, will you two be okay here," she asked a hand on her hip?

I nodded and looked over at Josh to see him digging into the pancakes still.

She bounced out of the room extremely happy and I heard the rustling of her keys and the front door open and close.

"What's with her," Josh grumbled, looking at the doorway Mom just left through.

"Allison is visiting."

He sighed, "Is that boyfriend coming?"

I nodded sadly.

He groaned and pushed away from the table and a quarter of his pancakes still uneaten, "I'm not hungry anymore."

I laughed, but knowing that now of that was dramatic. To us, Allison and Grant are that bad.

I wish Allison was as stupid as her boyfriend, but no. She was super smart and got a volleyball scholarship to Washington State University. Allison was like the perfect child while I was not. I am a social outcast liking to be alone. No metals. No awards. Nothing.

"Well don't you look grumpy," a melodic voice sounded from the doorway exiting the kitchen.

I frowned at Embry, but inside I was extremely glad to see him.

"What's wrong," he asked taking a seat next to me, making the same mistake as Josh, not picking up the chair?

"Allison and her 'trophy boyfriend' are coming to visit."

The corners of his lips turned upward into a small smile, "Aw little Ali?"

I nodded sadly.

He started grabbing a pancakes and setting the down on the used plate that Josh used, drizzling syrup on top, "I've missed little Ali."

"You've missed her constant hitting on you," I asked?

Yes, good old little Ali, hits on Embry. She has a boyfriend, yes, but she doesn't care and Grant is oblivious.

He shrugged and started stuffing the food down his throat in an animal like nature.

I sat back into my chair realizing I was sagged against the table.

"Maybe you should wear more clothing around her," I suggested pointing at his usual no shirt and just shorts attire.

"Maybe I like the attention," he pushed away his plate from him and winked at me.

I tried to hide the blush I could feel forming on my face because since when do I blush and get butterflies in my stomach when he winks at me.

I racked my brain for something witty to say, but nothing seemed to come up with so much blood flooding my face.

"Do you know where everyone is," I asked after I could feel the blood recede from my face.

I knew usually he would break down and tell me when it was pack business, but someone usually stopped him. The only times I got something out of him it was just some vampire running around and that wasn't rare, sadly.

"I-I don't know," he grumbled breaking our eye contact and looking down at the wood table.

"Yes you do," I said crossing my arms over my chest.

He shook his head and I watched his Adams apple bob up and down as he swallowed.

I frowned and turned my head to the side to try to look at his face since his head was bowed.

I didn't want to push him and make us have another problem, but another part of me wanted to know so badly.

I swallowed down my many words I could say to interrogate him and decided I could ask later so, just in case, my whole day wouldn't be ruined.

"Fine," I sighed standing up and grabbing his and my plate, taking it over to the sink.

I ran some water over them, but didn't put them in the dishwasher.

"So, what are we doing today," I asked as I spun back around?

He shrugged, "Whatever you want."

I sighed. I hated when I had to pick what to do.

"Well, Mom left to go do errands. Probably, something for Allison so were stuck with Josh."

He looked down at the table tracing the swirls of the grain in the table all the while, shaking his leg up and down. His too serious face concerted me. I watched as his brow furrowed and he chewed on his lower lip in concentration.

"Don't you want to go hang out with Jacob? Didn't you guys used to be best friends," I sat down next to him?

"I don't know. He has Nessie now and he doesn't really act like the same Jake I knew."

"He hangs out with leeches too much," I said trying to get him to perk up.

It worked as the corner of his lips twitched up into a smirk I love. "He doesn't think of them as leeches anymore."

"I do."

We laughed, his dark brown eyes sparking back up. I watched as he calmed down, his soft looking lips still pulled up. His soft lips that I knew were so warm, so soft…

I jumped up as I realized I was leaning towards him.

_Stupid hormones._

"I-I want to go over to your house," I stated loudly.

It was the first thing that came to mind since I have been wanted to go over there because I haven't been so long. It was always nice going over there to have a new type of environment around me.

"You want to go over to my house?"

I nodded furiously, "Josh would be coming over too, if that's okay?"

"Of course it's okay. I just don't know why you would want to be at my house," he stood up pushing the chair in.

"A change of scenery," I said following him out of the kitchen.

I gathered up Josh as he practically hugged his X-Box to his chest while I dragged him out the door to Embry's Jeep.

I jumped into the front, Josh getting into the back.

"When are you going to learn to drive? You're sixteen now," Embry asked, backing out of the dirt driveway to get onto the main road.

"Why would I need it since I could either walk or you insist on driving me," I asked?

"It's just a good thing to have. I would help you learn."

"Is that I promised," I looked over?

"Definitely a promise."

"Will you teach me how to drive," Josh leaned up between our seats, practically bouncing with excitement now?

"Sure if you want me to," Embry shrugged.

"Are Brady and Collin going to be there," Josh was _now_ really bouncing in his seat?

"I don't know. Calm your energy big man," Embry said taking one hand off the wheel to push Josh back against the seat.

We turned into the driveway of a small house. You couldn't really say much about it. Small is the really only adjective that would describe the house. An old rusty truck was parked outside meaning someone else was home in the house.

I jumped out of the Jeep and followed Embry up the steps, Josh trailing behind us.

Just think of a house shared between three boys, or I should really say "men."

It didn't smell too bad. It has a certain scent of a musky woodsy smell, but other than that it was fine. The thing that really disgusted me was how many clothes and dishes scattered throughout the big room containing a living room, kitchen, and dining room all in one.

"You guys should really clean up sometime," I said smiling around the cluttered room.

Embry just shrugged at me and followed me over to the couch, pulling me down with him.

Josh fixed up the X-Box to the T.V. and began playing a shooting game.

"Hi Brady," I smiled at the boy standing in the doorway of the hallway.

Bleary eyed, he smiled and came over settling himself in the spot on the other side of me. He grabbed at a controller, wordless, and joined Josh.

I looked at Embry concerned with this Brady, who was usually talking non-stop.

"Patrol," that one word summing up the whole different Brady.

I nodded my head.

I looked up from the T.V., the video game mesmerizing me, and grinned as Seth walked in holding Alex's small hand tightly in his large one.

A large man came in behind them, surprising me. He looked exactly like all of the other guys except for his sheer height. He wasn't much taller than Dad, but that's saying something if he's taller than Dad even a few centimeters.

He ducked slightly as he came in through the door, his face beaming brightly like the sun.

If I wasn't stunned before, I was now.

A copper headed women, that looked about in her early twenties, came through the door, smiling just as the man, I figured out was Jacob. Her copper curls bounced with her every flawless movement.

I suddenly felt self-conscious as I looked at her flawless figure. She had a full figure, all the curves in the right places, while I was as thin as a twig.

I noticed they where speaking about something, but Embry grabbed me with his warm hand, and pulled me up from the couch. I complies still trying to remember all of my manners.

"Carmella, this is Jacob," he said, pointing at the intimidating guy, "And this is Nessie."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for the reviews and all of the encouragment! It is all greatly appreciated! Please review more I love it! Tell me what you think!<strong>

**-GuardianAssassin**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight**

* * *

><p>I wanted Nessie to be mean, but no. She has to be one of the nicest people I have ever met.<p>

She has flawless manners and never stumbles over her words, much to my dismay. I learned that she enjoys classical music and plays the piano. She is almost too perfect.

Her big brown eyes spark up even more so as she looks at Jacob. Sometimes, they even share a quick peck, making me a bit nauseas.

I'm afraid to say I'm jealous of Nessie.

She is perfect. I am not.

"You are so lucky to live here, Carmella, La Push is such a great little place. I wish I could stay here," Nessie said showing me her perfect teeth.

I forced a smile onto my face, "Yeah," I mumbled.

What was she talking about? La Push? A fishing town? She belonged in L.A. not La Push.

"Yeah, I was ecstatic when my parents said we were going to take a trip here," she said, still a bright grin on her perfect face.

"Are you staying just as a vacation," I asked her?

She looked at Jacob warily and I swear I saw his lips move for a second, but brushed it off.

Her worried expression turned to a face of annoyance, her perfect lips slightly pursed. She turned to me, trying to place a smile back on her pursed lips, "Yes, as a vacation."

I nodded, but wasn't so sure with her weird behavior that never seemed to change from being as bright as the sun.

Seth and Alex seemed to fade into the background as Embry and I made polite conversation with Jacob and Nessie. They sat on the couch talking lightly, while Brady and Josh seemed to get more and more into the video game. Josh never even really acknowledging their presence.

Everybody went in and out of the kitchen, except for Nessie, eating junk food that was constantly stashed in there for lunch.

Outside of the windows I could see the sun starting to set, making pink streaks scar the gray sky outside.

"They remind me of my Uncle Emmett," Nessie said pointing at Josh and Brady yelling animatedly at the T.V.

Jacob threw his head back and laughed, "That's not really much of a complement to Emmett, Ness."

I watched as her alabaster skin turned slightly pink, but she laughed anyways.

"Would anyone be interested in going out for dinner," it sounded like I heard crickets chirp as soon as the words left Nessie's mouth, "I'm buying."

We all climbed into cars, after thoroughly admiring Jacob's new Ferrari.

We followed Jacob and Nessie down the road, Josh in the back, Embry and I all in Embry's jeep. Brady, Seth, and Alex explained that they were all going to do their own thing after politely declining.

We stopped at a restaurant on the walk that looked out onto the water filled with boats.

I felt like trash as I walked behind Nessie. She is wearing stilettos while I wear my beat up Converse. She is wearing a feminine floral print dress; I'm wearing jeans and a t-shirt with a sweatshirt thrown over it.

Even her skin slightly glows in the sunlight!

I flushed bright red when mostly every head turned our way staring at Nessie as the waitress lead us to an open table.

I wonder if Embry think of her in _that_ way?

_Of course he does, stupid! Look at her!_

I watched as her perfect hips sashayed through the restaurant, every male head turned her way. Jacob flung an arm over her shoulder and I could hear a suspicious rumble emanating from him.

I looked back at Embry, who was behind me, his russet skin slightly tinged pink, but he only watched me a smile played up on his face. I smiled back at him, but his smile almost turned into a guilty smile.

We all got sat down at a table, next to a window that looked out into the gray waters.

I tried to not look self-conscious as I sat next to Nessie, but it wasn't really anything I could do about it. She sat perfectly straight in her seat, I sat shoulders slumped over.

In some ways Nessie reminded me of Allison, but a nicer version.

I ordered a coke as the waitress took all of our drink orders.

Of course, Nessie ordered water.

One more thing for me to get red over.

"Did you know your guys are invited to our wedding," Nessie asked, lightly slurping her water.

I noticed a giant rock on her ring finger glistening in the dim lighting. A perfect giant rock.

I looked at Embry, hoping I could get out of the wedding, knowing it will be a perfect wedding.

Jacob nudged Embry's shoulder with his and I watched as Embry's still pink cheeks turned into a rosy color.

"Huh," he asked dazed?

I felt his leg start bouncing up and down under the table, brushing up against my leg.

"I have to go to the bathroom," he practically shouted, pushing away from the table quickly.

I watched dumbfounded as he left for the bathroom, running his hand through his shaggy ink black hair.

I turned to glare at the source of my problem, making me even madder that her sunny smile was on her perfect face.

"That was interesting," Josh said slurping his Sprite.

**Embry's P.O.V.**

What did I think I was doing!

Carmella specially told me she just wanted to be friends.

_For now…_

No, I can't think like that!

I splashed cold water on my face from the rusty bathroom sink, breathing in through my nose and out through my mouth. I could feel the slight vibration of my body, wanting to transform because of my anger towards myself.

She just wants to be friends!

I gripped hold of the sink, flexing my fingers so I wouldn't create any dents, or worse gouge a hole in it and how would I explain that.

Why does she have to be so beautiful though!

I groaned as her glorious face flashed into my mind, making everything a billion times worse.

I heard the squeak of the bathroom door opening and watched as my oldest friend walked through the door. He smiled brightly at me, I wanted to wipe the smile off his face.

"Oh the glory of imprinting," Jake sang brightly.

I slapped his hand off of me as he laid a possessive hand on my shoulder.

"No need to be cranky with me," he put his hands up in surrender, "Try having an imprint that has a mind reading father."

I smiled weakly, "Yeah, well try having an imprint that is a pack member that shifted after retirement and attacked you." He raised an eyebrow, "Long story," I said waving my hand.

"Just try thinking of something that would distract you. I always counted out all the parts of an engine of a car," Jacob said.

I started counting out all the parts, like when I use to work with Jake and Quil on cars, but the car turned out to be a Corvette with Carmella leaning up against it smiling at me with a mischievous grin…

I groaned and slid down the tile bathroom wall, pressing my balled up hands into my hands trying to banish the thoughts away.

"You've got it bad, dude," he settled next to me, "Why aren't you guys together? She's sixteen, you're sixteen…"

"She just wants to be friends. Well, at least she just _thinks _she wants to be friends."

"That sucks," Jake said.

I nodded in agreeing with him. She made it all the much more difficult.

"Let's go, we don't want them to be suspicious," Jake pulled a hand out for me, but I pulled myself off the bathroom floor by myself.

I was about to walk out of the bathroom, door half open, when Jake grabbed my shoulder.

"Just try not to stare at her, man," he muttered, walking past me.

I felt my face grow hot, but still growled at him anyways. I just hoped to God she didn't notice me staring. She couldn't have. Did she?

**Carmella's P.O.V.**

I watched as Embry and Jacob came back out of the bathroom, Embry looking irritably at a bright Jacob.

Nessie continued about wedding plans while they were away, but I kind of zoned out after she started debating on what flowers she should have. Roses, tulips, or orchids? Did I really look like I cared what kind of flowers she has at her wedding? It was going to be a perfect wedding anyways, so why did it matter? She was a Cullen; she could have all if she wanted to. She could have a garden from what I heard of how much money they have.

I just really hoped Embry wasn't as fascinated with Nessie's looks like every other male in the room, including Josh. He stares at her doe eyed. He listened to her like she was telling the secret of life, yet she lives forever. Another perfect thing about her, she's immortal.

The waitress came back around ordering food. I ordered chicken strips. Much to my amusement, Nessie ordered a rare steak.

Then I remembered why she would order rare. Blood. Her being half vampire made her crave blood, yet she was told by Dr. Cullen it would keep her more so healthy indulging her human side with solid food.

"So, enough about me and my boring life," yeah right, "what have you guys been doing down here."

I watched as she stuck a forkful of the steak into her mouth.

"Nothing really," I murmured into a bite of chicken.

"Come on! It must be an exhilarating life living with the pack. Their all so lively and well, my family are dead."

They all laughed at her joke and I had to admit, I did snicker a bit.

"No, really. I'm such a boring person."

"Hey, but you hang out with me and that would be saying I'm boring," Embry shot out!

I shrugged my shoulders. Embry was the only person that makes my life livelier.

"What do you like to do, Josh," Nessie asked turning to Josh who had the famous deer-caught-in-the-headlights facial expression?

He stared at her mouth open, thankfully from after he swallowed.

"Don't give him a heart attack, Ness," Jacob said as she almost settled a hand on his.

She sneered at him, but took her hand settling back into her lap.

"I was only trying to be polite," she practically hissed at Jacob. I watched as her alabaster skin tinged pink.

He shrugged and smiled back at her. I mentally laughed at how she got embarrassed as easily as I do.

Even though Nessie is perfect in every way possible, to my dislike, I started to like her more and more throughout dinner.

We found a common in our life, besides with being surrounded by mystical creatures, with our parents. Her parents were very strict when it came to her and Jacob being in a relationship. Except her mom was the more strict one in her case and my dad is the more strict one in my case.

We walked outside the once pink sky was now a deep navy blue, speckled with the luminescent stars.

Nessie threw her head back and laughed at something Jacob said. He took her hand and spun her around.

They looked so careless.

No restraints that held them back.

_You could have that, yet you're so stubborn._

I am not being stubborn… okay maybe a little bit.

"It was so wonderful meeting you, Carmella," Nessie squealed throwing her arms around me. She crushed me to her chest, with extraordinary strength.

"It was nice meeting you too," I mumbled as she pushed me back out.

"It was nice meeting you too," Jacob flashed me his signature smile.

"Thank you for dinner," I said smiling at the both.

They waved it off and they both jumped into the car speeding away, out of sight.

"We better get going," Embry said, glancing up at the stars and back down to me.

I wished I could have a relationship like Nessie and Jacob. Nessie doesn't have to worry about the rest of her life. She can do anything she wants since she has eternity to do it. I only have a limited amount of time to do everything. I want to see the world, clearly not clouded, and not be held down in La Push.

I nodded and began walking to the car.

Embry's warm hand brushed up against mine and he grabbed hold.

Electricity shot through my finger tips and through my arms. The sensation burned all the way into my cheeks, coloring the my russet skin.

He turned to me shocked, eyes wide open, "I'm so sorry."

Yet, he didn't seem sorry since his giant hand still held my little one in his.

I shook my head, my vision already starting to get clouded over. The combined eye contact and electricity helped nothing for me.

I slipped my hand out of his swiftly and joined Josh by the car.

He walked up and unlocked the doors.

He seemed oddly quiet as he pulled out of the parking lot as we headed back home.

**Embry's P.O.V.**

What did I just do!

I can't do anything right ever! I'm so stupid! Why did I grab her hand? I always ruin everything!

I should respect her wish that she just wants to be friends and that's all, but why does she have to be so beautiful.

Her shiny dark brown hair blows perfectly in the wind. Her eyes are such a perfect green and they seem to just always glimmer at me. Her cheeks turn pink making me want to cup and cheek and press my lips against her soft lips…

NO! NO! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF, EMBRY!

I clutched at the steering wheel, holding it tighter in my hands.

Everything has to be so complicating in my life.

She kisses me with so much passion that it feels like I'm getting electrocuted, but afterwards she says she just wants to be friends.

I pulled into the driveway of the little yellow house.

Josh quickly climbed out of the car, rushing up the porch steps. I heard the door slam shut as he went inside.

I looked over at Carmella. She was twiddling with her fingers, a frown placed on her gorgeous face. Her smooth lips pursed in concentration.

I got out and went around to her side of the car, in the passenger's seat. I opened the door, but she still seemed to glare at her fingers as they chased each other.

"Are you okay," I asked as I stared at her perfect face trying to get something out of her.

She probably hates me because I didn't respect her! I'm such an idiot! Why do I always have to do such stupid things!

"I'm fine," she mumbled. She unbuckled her seatbelt and was about to climb out when she saw that I was blocking her.

"I'm really sorry, Carmella," I sighed and took one of my hands off of the side of the door to run a hand through my hair.

Her green eyes squinted up at me in confusion. So cute…

"Why are you sorry," she asked?

"I tried to hold your hand," I said confused why she was confused.

She smirked, "Try? You did."

I smiled, "That's not the point. I did and that's not respecting your wishes."

Her smiled dropped as did her hands. Her fingers stared speeding up again, "Forget about it. It wasn't anything big or anything."

"If it wasn't big, why are you so concentrated on it?"

"I'm not," she murmured.

"Yes, you are."

She glared up at me, "Just drop it, Embry."

I only nodded my head, but still didn't move out of the way.

"Why are you so stubborn? Why do you have to make everything more difficult," I asked tilting my head to the side?

Her dark green eyes continued to glare up at me, "Who says it's difficult?"

"I can tell by your reactions. You pull away whenever were physically close," she opened her mouth about to retort, "Friends are fine being close."

Her glare turned into a shock.

Does she really not think I haven't noticed? I knew she may say that she wants to be just friends and that she scared, but I know that she wants to be romantic with me. She moves away when I try to put my arm around her, after so many times I have done it in the past. She makes an excuse to get up whenever I go to sit next to her.

"I-I-," she could only stutter, "I don't like you that way though, Embry."

I shook my head in disbelief, "Yeah, I know hormones, right? That's getting old, Carmella."

**Carmella's P.O.V.**

I stared at Embry in shock.

I does he know?

He shook his head and smirked at me.

"It's not getting old because it's the truth," I heard my own voice shake a little.

His dark brown eyes got a mischievous glint in them, "So, you don't like me like that?"

I shook my head no.

"So it's okay if I do this," He leaned in closer to me.

His smell assaulted my nose as he got close enough the only place I could look was his eyes. I felt as my heart rate doubled in speed and hoped to God that by a chance he didn't.

He did of course. His smirk grew wider.

"I can do this because you have no romantic feelings about me," he leaned in even closer as if it was possible.

The tip of my nose touched his warm one.

"Is this okay," he whispered, blowing more of his perfume over my face.

The only thing I could do was nod my head yes. Nothing really seemed to be clicking into my brain for logic. My body seemed to act on its own as I leaned into him even closer.

My own lips brushed up against his sending electricity shooting throughout my body. They itched to get closer to his warm, soft, lips.

They got what they wanted, against my brain's shouts.

His whole body leaned into mine as he still stood in the doorway of the car. He gripped the seat on either side of me.

His lips danced with mine. His tongue tracing the outline of my bottom lip.

I gasped letting his tongue slide accidentally into my mouth.

_This is all wrong…_

I pulled myself away from Embry to see him look as surprised as I was.

"I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that," he said, his eyes running over my face worrying.

I shook my head to myself.

I needed to get out of her before I did something else.

He stepped away as I wordlessly pushed him out of the way of the door.

I was about to run for the door to the house, but I skidded in my tracks as Collin, Brady, and Josh stepped out the door.

I stared at them.

_I need to get out of here alone._

I glanced over at the dark forest looming over the small house that always seemed bright and cheery, but now seemed like a prison.

I headed towards the forest. To my escape.

As I was running I heard Brady call for my name. Josh called, but it was useless.

"What did you do, Call," Collin shouted!

That was the last thing I heard as I hit the forest.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? How was Embry's point of view? Thank you so much for the reviews and thank you to the people that add me to their alert lists. Review and tell me what you think, yeah?<strong>

**-GuardianAssassin**


	11. Chapter 11

My breathing became eradicate as I got farther and farther into the woods.

I stood still and looked around me for a quick moment.

It was so dark at night, especially in the middle of the forest. There was no other light source except for the crescent moon.

I stumbled around a bit till I hit a rock.

I slid onto the moss filled rock and buried my face into my hands.

Embry is right. It is difficult.

It feels like my body is being torn into two places. A part of me screams that it's logical to not get into a relationship at this time in my life. My life has barely started and once a relationship like that begins, there's no turning back. The other part aches to be with Embry. It wants to fall. It doesn't want to be restrained anymore. It says, "Who cares if there's no turning back? Full speed ahead!"

Both are so powerful, but equal power.

I wonder if it's possible for you to split apart. Could two conflicting opinions in your mind make you go crazy? Probably.

How can I fight it though? Every time I get around him my heart starts to race and I feel jittery. He makes me nervous, but a good nervous. Every time I see him smile, it's impossible for me not to smile. I always know that if I'm every down that Embry will always be there to pick me up and make me smile. Too see his dark brown eyes always seems to cheer me up anyway.

I groaned into my hands.

His warm and silky lips always seem to call to me. Especially when he frowns. I want to kiss his frown away.

"Stop it right now, Carmella," I said to myself.

I rubbed my eyes and decided I should maybe find a way out of the forest. I didn't exactly know where I was, but started to walk the way I came from.

As I began to walk, my thoughts seemed to drift out of my mind and to really think about how eerie the forest is.

I could only hear my feet as they crunched on the cold ground. I rubbed my hands together feeling the night air stinging them. I blew on the for the warmth of my breath and stared ahead into the pitch black forest.

My heart skipped a beat as I swear I saw a flash of white go through the forest.

I blinked a couple of times to try to clear my vision.

It went by again and it seemed to be closer.

"Hello," I muttered to the forest?

I screamed and fell back onto my hands as a pale white face appeared in front of me.

"Nessie," I squinted as I recognized the heart faced women.

She looked at me, her face showing how confused and shocked she was.

"Carmella, what are you doing out here," her angelic voice asked?

I stood up and wiped my hands off on my jeans, "For fresh air."

She put a hand on her hip, "All the way out here for fresh air?'

"Where is all the way out here," I asked glancing around for any sign of civilization?

"You're close to my family's house."

"Across the border," I asked shocked?

How far did I go? I didn't think I went that far and in the wrong direction too.

She nodded her head, her copper curls bouncing with her.

Wow, I went that far. I really should pay attention more.

"So what are you doing out here," I questioned her this time?

Her alabaster skin turned pink, "I don't think I'm allowed to tell the truth and I really hate to lie."

I crossed my arms over my chest. Maybe she could tell me the real reason why her and her family are visiting. You can embarrass her easily enough.

"Then just tell me the truth. If the wolves are involved I think I should be in the know," I said one of my statements that I said as a child whenever the pack had to "take care of business."

She bit her lip, "That's what I think, but everyone else thinks differently. Trust me, I know. It was long before they would tell me anything."

"So tell me."

"I-I-I cant," she bit her lip harder and her skin turned from pink to scarlet.

"Come on, Nessie. Please."

I tried to make my voice sound pitiful, but it was kind of hard to let my guard down to the only person in the world that makes me jealous. If I want to know the truth, I must do whatever it takes.

"Fine," she breathed out a breath, "Alice saw a vision of the Volturi coming back here."

_What?_

"Alice? The vamp that sees the future?"

She bit her lip and looked around at the forest surrounding us warily, nodding her head yes.

"The Volturi? As in the royal vamps?"

She nodded her head again.

"So, what do they want," I asked, getting worried now?

She shrugged her shoulders, "That's why we came back."

"You were all gone though, so why would they want to come back here?"

"We think that their coming after the wolves. To be exact, Alice saw that their destination was La Push."

This is bad. This is _really_ bad. See, people need to tell me this kind of stuff.

"So what were you doing out here alone in the woods," I asked?

"I was helping patrol with Jake."

So were not alone, "Where is he now?"

"He's still patrolling around us."

Creepy, I can't even hear anything. I glanced around the forests for any sign of a bear sized wolf, but there was no evidence of such a large animal speeding around us.

"Do you know the way back," I asked, looking once more at my surroundings for any evidence of how far I wondered?

"Right," she nodded her head, "This way-"

She was cut short as a howl pierced the night.

It was a howl I know so well. A warning howl. A vampire is lose.

Nessie and I both glanced at each other not really sure what to do.

Another howl followed, but this one was different. It was a pained howl. It screeched into the night, breaking the silence in the forest.

"Come on quick," Nessie said, getting ready to put me up on her back!

"Not so quick, Renesmee," a cold voice commanded.

I spotted a young girl around the age of twelve walk out from behind a close tree. Her porcelain skin shined in the dark forest and her red eyes glowing with joy. Joy like a serial killer has as he watches his victim die. Her voice sounded childlike making her even more eerie. She reminded me of the little girls in horror movies that always end up being possessed.

"Hello, Jane," Nessie said, staying calm. She gently pushed me away from the side of her and behind her.

Jane smirked and tilted her head to the side, "You remember me?"

"Who wouldn't," Nessie asked?

She was right. I would never forget this girl.

"You are quite remember able, sister," another voice sounded in the forest.

A boy that looked just like Jane, walked out from behind a tree from behind me. I jumped back and Nessie moved so she was in front of me again. The boy walked over and stood next to Jane.

"I guess you're right, Alec," she smiled at him, "Now onto business. You are free to go Renesmee or you are going to have to come with us."

What? That makes no sense?

"What do you want then," Nessie asked the two twins?

"Her of course," Alec pointed at me and flashed me his razor sharp teeth.

Me? Why and who would want me?

Nessie glanced at me confused to, but I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Why would you want, Carmella," she asked?

Even though I knew it wasn't meant to be a bash, I couldn't help but cringe at her words.

"We will discuss this with Aro, but for now you must leave peacefully, or," Jane smirked, "We will just have to take you too."

"I'm coming with," Nessie announced.

It was my turn to look at her confused. Why would she want to risk being killed over being able to be free?

"You don't have to, Ness," I said, my voice quivering, "You should go tell the others."

She shook her head, "No, I'm coming with. The others will already know what's happening by the howl. I'm not going to leave you alone."

I was surprised, but also flattered that she was willing to get captured with the royal vamps with me. I blushed a bit because I truly didn't know if I would stay with her if it was reversed.

"Suit yourself," Alec shrugged and before my eyes could comprehend what was happening I was flung into the air, landing on his back.

I watched as another vampire came out of the forest and held one of Nessie's wrists while Jane held the other. I watched as she fought there restraints and she bared her teeth at them. They plunged a syringe into her air. Her head went slack and the other male vampire slung her onto his back. Her bronze curls covering up her face.

"Come on, Demetri," said Jane holding out her hand impatiently.

Demetri glared at the back of Jane and took out another syringe, handing it to her waiting hand. She clicked it a couple of times and smiled at me, heading straight my way.

I realized that I was being captured. I was going with vampires that eat human beings. Drain there blood and are satisfied with themselves that their higher up on the food chain.

I screamed as loud as I could.

"Daddy," I screamed into the biting cold air, "Embry!"

Nothing. No one was coming. It was the party all over again, except this time no one was coming to save me. I was being whisked away by super beings. Monsters.

I flinched as Jane stabbed the needle into my arm. My screaming got less audible by the second. My vision turning everything into a blur. My head felt so heavy so I rested on Alec's stone cold, hard shoulder. Anything to get rid of the weight. I could hear my once screams, now just a hum.

_No! I have to fight!_

I lifted up my head and it lolled to the side.

I felt another pinch in my arm. The weight increased to a point where it was impossible to hold it up, but once again it stayed a centimeter away from falling onto Alec's shoulder.

"Forget into, Jane," I felt Alec's back rumble as he spoke, "She can't do anything else."

"She's a stubborn one," Jane grumbled.

**Embry's P.O.V.**

I stood by the car still stunned at what happened. I'm not even quite sure what happened. One second we were kissing the next she went running for the dark forest.

Brady and Collin insisted to question me. They are like her big brothers I guess. They sure act like it. Josh frowned at me, shaking his head in disappointment.

I just can't catch a break.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Call," Brady stood in front of me?

I guess he and Collin were supposed to be intimidating as they stood there, arms crossed. They both had their shoulders pulled back to reach their full height, but we all knew that I could take both of them together at the same time. I had much more experience and am much bigger.

"What were you trying-"

Collin got stopped as we all heard the howl in the woods. A warning. We looked at each other confused at what was happening. It took the next pain filled howl to get us moving.

We ushered Josh into the house, despite his protest. We ripped of all of clothes off as fast as we could, the lawn getting redecorated with our clothing.

All I hoped for was Carmella to be away out of trouble.

_I'm sure she's all right, dude._

Seth answered into my head.

_How the hell would you know! Carmella went freaking running into the forest all because of me!_

_Calm yourself man! _Seth shouted once more. _Remember, Jake and Nessie were patrolling. A vampire would never get through those two._

I growled at him in my head.

I skidded in my tracks as I caught a scent. It was Carmella. Her smell of fresh air and a hint of a clove type of smell. It was only laced with the sickly sweet smell of vampire. It burned my nose, setting my nose a blaze.

I felt all the Pack's minds drift all to my thoughts and we all started running in the same direction. I pumped my legs in time with my racing heart.

Shouts of the pack trying to comfort me swirled in my brain like annoying flies.

I wanted them all to shut up!

I couldn't even think straight.

Everyone had multiple words and conversations flowing through their minds, while only one word repeated itself.

_Carmella._

That one beautiful word that could actually make or break my world.

My heart went flying into the pit of my stomach all the way into my throat, all at the same time, as I dug my paws into the moist dirt of the forest.

Jake's russet wolf layed limp on the ground. His slow heart pumped his still flowing blood.

I watched as his eyes fluttered opened and lock eyes with me, but close again. I felt as his mind entered our pack's mind.

_Nessie._

He seems to have the same problem as I do.

'_What happened, Jake.' _Brady nudged Jake's head.

I watched as his body breathed in a large breath.

_Jake? _Seth's worried voice asked, as he entered where we all stood? He came from the Cullen's.

_They took her._ Jake's mind voice even seemed slow.

_They took who? _I asked, more worried than ever?

_Nessie._

Just Nessie. I sighed with relief. So where was Carmella?

_They took her. _Jake's tired voice said again.

_I'm sorry, man. _Collin sighed. _We will get her back, she's tuff. Part vampire._

Jake's large russet head shook a bit.

_Where are the Cullen? _I asked.

_They are a little freaked out, Em. _Seth sighed. _They took their daughter. Their on there way._

_No._ Jake said. _They took her too._

My relief faded.

Brady and Collin mentally gulped.

_They took who? _Seth asked.

Seth pushed at Jake's limp body.

_Carmella._

The one thing. It broke my world.

I fell on the ground, as limp as Jake, even though I didn't even get beat up.

Everything inside of me felt like jelly. I couldn't move as I was told by Edward to do.

_Stupid bloodsucker._

We needed to put things into action. I was going to run all the way to wherever things mother fuckers live. I was going to personally rip each one of their limbs off and watch as their soulless bodies burned in the fire, where they belong. They deserve the fire of hell.

Everyone around me was to calm. Using calm voices as a therapist would.

Carmella could be getting torched. Or worse, being turned into a freaking bloodsucker!

I cringed, but forced my jelly legs up off the ground. I was going to fight with all the power I have got. Sitting on the forest ground is not going to save my Carmella.

"Embry, calm yourself," Edward sighed, "You need to have a clear mind."

_Calm down! How the _hell_ can I calm down?_

"Because a clear mind will let you think better," Edward said, taking a break from pressing at the bridge of his nose to look at me.

I forget he probably wants to go kill those leeches almost as much as I do, almost.

Edward smirked over at me in agreement.

I huffed a large breath in my wolf form.

I watched as the doctor bloodsucker helped Jake up. He had a few broken ribs, but they healed after a while. He only was now disturbed by the thought of Nessie being taken. Almost as much as I'm disturbed at Carmella being taken, almost.

Brady and Collin stood around, from after tuning back into humans, jittery with anxiety. They were itching to get going to catch the leeches.

We were told that there was no point in trying to chase them down now. We still aren't sure exactly what they came here for. Jake passed out before he could actually get any information. He was jumped before he could actually do anything, only the warning howl.

"They injected you with morphine, that's the reason you passed out," Carlisle said, looking over Jake.

He jerked as he poked at one of his ribs and hissed a cuss word in his head.

"If you turn back, it will help," Carlisle said, with an apologetic tone.

I listened as Jake struggled with himself, to calm his thought down enough to shift. He just couldn't though as he struggled. I myself know how he feels. Too many emotions coursed through my veins. Anger, worry, sad, hate, and scared, the whole shebang. I couldn't shift back no matter how much I wanted to or needed to.

"He can't, Carlisle," Edward sighed.

Carlisle nodded his head, "I understand."

It was only Edward and Carlisle that showed up to our group. I have no clue what the rest of the bloodsuckers were doing, but in all truth, I really could care less.

"You should tell Carmella's parents, Embry," Edward turned to me.

Shit, that's right! Sam is going to blow up, literally. Emily was going to have a mad fit and start baking up a storm like it was going out of style.

_We need to do something._ I replied in my thoughts.

He nodded his head, "Right after you inform Sam, come over to our house. We will discuss further actions."

I nodded my head was and sped off into the forest, Brady and Collin on my heels.

_What are we going to do?_ Collin whined in my mind.

I growled at him. I couldn't take his crap on top of all my stuff.

We all stepped out into the front lawn and like I imagined Sam was waiting in the middle of the grass.

His stern alpha face never seemed to leave his face and never faltered. It was a mask, atleast that's what Carmella always says. It's to hide all the emotions that he really has because he thinks he has to be strong for the rest of us.

Emily ringed her hands, just like Carmella, and stood on the front porch. Her almond shaped eyes glanced at us three wolfs with worry.

_Who the hell is going to shift back?_ I asked the two behind me.

_I-I think you should do it man. _Brady answered me, his thoughts shaky.

I was I going to shift back. There was too much going on right now!

I noticed Emily hurried into the house. I heard pots and pans start banging around in the kitchen.

Sam's jaw locked as he watched us with his intense stare.

_Think! Think!_

Carmella. Beautiful Carmella. How her dark brown hair falls down past her shoulders. Her slim figure that fits perfectly with mine. Her silky lips that meet mine in such a perfect way it sets every fiber of my being on fire.

I felt the true tingling sensations rip through my body. The fire that burned so that all my bones could shift to change back into a man's body, only lasted less than a second.

I grabbed the clothes off the grass quickly and slipped them on.

That moment of thought made me think my Carmella was still here. No, those filthy leeches had her.

That reminds me I have to get this done to actually start to find her.

"Embry," Sam grunted.

It's awful. Emily seems to know what happened with the sounds of her extra banging around and the stereo turned up. He didn't seem to know one bit, or else he would be a big ball of fur right now.

"They took her," I stated, simple and sweet. No beating around the bush, like he always said he liked it.

He looked at me his face twisted up in confusion.

"Those mother fucking royal bloodsuckers took Carmella, Sam," I grounded my teeth together. My voice was laced with all the hatred I had for those leeches. All the joy I would have to burn their soulless bodies.

I watched as his body shook with anger.

He was going to shift.

He breathed in through his nose and out through his mouth. Each breath that came out of his mouth sounded like a growl and seemed to get more animalistic each time.

He did, like I thought.

His black wolf took his place. His cuss filled mind entered ours. There were no real thoughts, only lots of cussing and planning of murder.

His head snapped to Brady's.

_He did not just think that._

I growled at the cowering Brady. He just thought about why she went running into the woods. What happened before that made her go running into the pitch black forest. Me. It was my entire fault. I deserve whatever Sam was about to do to me. I deserve death for putting such an angel into danger.

His black eyes met mine. His lips pulled back over his gleaming white teeth.

_I'm sorry._ I thought to him as he pounced.

* * *

><p><strong>I DO NOT own Twilight. So, tell me what you think? It's very much appreciated when you give me feedback. Thank you for all who reads! Review!<strong>

**-GuardianAssassin**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, if I did, why would I be here?**

* * *

><p><strong>Carmella's P.O.V.<strong>

You know when you were little and you fell asleep on the couch, but when you wake up in the morning you're lying in your bed? That's what it's like.

All the blood rushed to my head quickly as I lifted my head up off of a silky pillow.

Thoughts came rushing back to my memory.

I was taken by the Volturi.

Really not good.

I looked around at the giant bedroom. It reminded me of a bedroom that would be in a castle, dark woods and burgundy. I was in a four post bed that had thin curtains draped over it.

I held onto my head as I felt my head start to pulsate, feeling of the start of a headache.

Why would vampires have bedrooms anyway?

I swung my legs over the side of the bed, having to force them out of there weak state.

I started walking slowly about the room to get all the blood flowing throughout my sore body. It felt like I was crushed by a boulder or had all of my limbs pulled and twisted on.

My Converse were muffled by the blood red carpet, hopefully keeping the bloodsuckers from knowing I was awake.

Apparently not, the wood door swung open. The same vampire that swung me onto his back stood there with a satisfied smirk on his face. His dark hair ruffled and glowing red eyes. He looked only to be around twelve which made everything that much scarier.

I jumped back, hitting my back against the vanity that I was looking over. That just made his smirk grow into a full grin.

"Hello, my name is Alec," he said walking in, sticky out his hand for a handshake.

I tried to pull back the afraid emotions and switch them with my anger towards them, "Carmella," I grounded my teeth together, connecting his stone cold hand with mine.

I filched at the cold of his skin, but still maintained my face to show my hatred towards him.

"Pleasure," he said, "Aro has requested to see you now."

He makes it sound like I have a choice, yet I don't. I nodded my head, glaring at him.

He motioned for me to walk out of the door and I did as I was told.

He closed the door behind us and led us down stone hallways.

We reached a room that could resemble a room for a ballroom, with three chairs placed on a platform in the back.

Alec lead me right up in the front of the thrones and nodded at me.

Three faces started back at me with all different emotions. The vampire to the left had dark hair that flowed down to his shoulders with a look that said he-could-rather-care-less. The vampire to the right had shoulder length hair as white as their onion like skin. He looked rather angered, almost as much as I am. The vampire in the middle scared me the most. His hair was shoulder length like the rest with dark hair, milky burgundy eyes, and onion skin. He looked like some serial killer enjoying killing his prey, his eyes elite with humor. His hands clasped together as if he was enjoying a grand show.

"Welcome, young Carmella," The middle man said, "I am Aro."

I didn't acknowledge as he spoke; only glared.

He laughed, but seemed like he was the only one enjoying everything.

"Well, it seems we have a stubborn one. We can't have that, now can we," he asked the group of vampires that lingered in the shadows at the edges of the room?

The group just laughed with him like in all the movies where the bad guy laughs and all his minions have to laugh or else they will be killed.

"Now, let's try this again. Welcome, Carmella," he tried again.

No answer on my part. Why would I ever be polite to such a monster?

His smile faded and he swung back his hand, slamming it forward across my face.

His stone skin slammed into my skin, leaving a burning sensation flowing throughout my face. I grabbed at my face out of instinct and clenched my teeth together to keep from spitting at him.

"We will work manners into you, Child," he snarled threw his teeth that tried to keep a tight smile.

I smirked back him, trying to get him worked up. Why get a vampire worked up? I'm Carmella Uley, that's why.

"Now let's try something," he said grabbing my hand, holding in both of his. He stared at me with a curious expression, "I can't read you mind dear one. I can't change you of course because you are much too valuable to me. You know too much information that I need. We will have to do this a different way."

I didn't really know what he was talking about, but I still didn't question him. I glared.

"Luisa, if you would find Carmella some decent clothes, it would be much appreciated," Aro said off to the shadows.

A young girl that looked to be only a couple years older than me, with dark brown hair curling out in all places, stepped forward, with nervousness dripping off of her.

"Yes master. It will be done master," she bowed a couple of times towards Aro, headed back up to his thrown, before she grabbed my elbow.

She was human. Her skin didn't pressing icy cold against my skin.

She lead me back down the winding halls and straight back to the wooden door to the room I awoken in.

She quickly closed the door behind her and I didn't miss her large breath she let out of her lungs.

She turned to me wiping her brow, "Really sorry about all of this."

I nodded, "So why are you here?"

"Got too curious," she shrugged nonchalantly, like she wasn't being held captive by a bunch of vampires.

She headed over to an armoire and started throwing clothing about, mumbling to herself.

"You shouldn't provoke Aro like you did," she said turning to me. I noticed her brown eyes circled with bruise.

"He doesn't deserve for me to be polite. He has me captured, then doesn't even tell me what I am here for," I practically growled like one of the wolves.

"He's a vampire," she sighed and pulled out a dress admiring it.

"Why am I being dressed," I asked, looking down at my jeans, t-shirt, with a jacket pulled over?

"Aro doesn't like to see people dressed like that, especially young ladies."

She lifted at her navy blue dress she wore. It flowed down to the ground, framing her curvy build, and long sleeves. It also seemed to be velvet with the softness looking of it.

"This will do," she said, setting a pale yellow dress on the bed, "I will be outside of the door."

I watched as she went out the door, shutting it behind her.

I really didn't want to anything for Aro, but if I refuse, he might hurt Luisa.

I picked up the yellow dress and frowned at it.

I didn't particularly like wearing dresses. Mom would sometimes force me into them on occasions.

I slipped out of my clothes and Converse reluctantly and slipped on the yellow dress. It flowed to my knees in a silky fabric and was cinched at the waist.

There was a quick knock at the door, "Are you done?"

"Yeah," I answered Luisa.

"That looks perfect," she clapped her hands together, "but, I know what will make it perfect."

She rifled through one of the draws and pulled out a white ribbon. She fit it around the waist and tied it in a bow in the front before turning it around so the bow was behind me.

After she slipped me into a pair of white slip-ons, she walked me back into the headquarters for the living dead.

"She looks wonderful, Luisa. Thank you."

Luisa bowed graciously and left my side.

"Now, Carmella? Would you like to know the reason why you were brought here," Aro gazed at me from his throne.

I was silent. I did want to know, but being rude sounded a lot better to me right now.

The corners of his mouth tugged up.

"Would you like me to help, Master," the other young child, Jane, stepped forward out of the shadows?

Aro whipped his head around towards Jane, "You stupid child, if I cannot read her mind, then you cant harm her! Remember Isabella Cullen!" What was he even talking about? "Felix, if you would."

Aro swayed his hand to the empty room and soon there was a stone block settled in the middle. A metal ring was sticking up on each side and ropes looped through the hoops.

There was a breeze of air for a blink of a second and I was tied down to the stone with the ropes. A large vampire smiled down at me as he tightened up the ropes against my wrists till they felt like the circulation was going to be cut off.

"Now Carmella, since I can't read you mind, we will have to do it this way," Aro said standing in front of me.

I had to lift my head up off the stone because I was tied so tightly down. My knees already ached from being forced to sit on them bare on the cold stone ground.

"You will obey and be courteous or else the consequences will be severe," Aro's voice sounded sickly sweet as he down at me.

"Like what," I snarled, "You already have stolen me from my home and tied me down? What else could you really do, _Aro_?"

His red eyes glinted, "Felix, would you like to demonstrate?"

I felt something slash into my igniting flames onto my back. It felt as if my back was set on fire.

I arched back into the stone, as the pain trickled through my back and all along my arms. I looked to the side to see Felix there smiling as he held onto a black whip.

I didn't see it coming as Felix swung his arm back and the whip came back at me like a striking cobra, the smack echoing throughout the room.

I felt tears prickling at my eyes, but I refused to show any of my weakness to these monsters.

"Now Carmella, do we understand each other," he bowed down over the stone to look at me straight in the eyes, his ruby eyes glistening with amusement?

I glared, because I just like to torture myself even more.

"Pity, you could really save yourself some pain here. We must establish some respect here, Carmella, before we really get down to why I have brought you here."

"It's not respect," I spit at his face, "you are just creating fear."

"All the same," he laughed in my face, "At least we got you talking now."

I hoped my face was just showing all of my hatred towards him.

"Let's get something straight, I ask a question and you answer is truthfully. Since you are such a center of the wolves that live in La Push, you will know a lot more than anyone else, besides the wolves themselves, of course, but they would just be too difficult," he laughed, "That is why you were brought here, Carmella. You are the daughter of an Alpha and I heard that you have a special bond with one of them, true?"

I didn't answer, although by his smile grew wider, he took that as a yes.

He twisted around, turning his back towards me, "Did you hear that my lovely wife was killed recently?"

Is this about his wife? What would I have anything to do with his wife?

"It's true. It seems that one of my guard members failed on her job. My dear, Sulpicia, was unguarded and she has seemed to wandered off."

It doesn't really seem that she "wandered off" anywhere. It seems that she wanted to leave.

"I was devastated to hear this and luckily we caught Athenodora, Caius mate, before she wandered next," the other blond vampire on the throne grunted in a bored tone. "We had Sulpicia tracked down, but it seemed to be too late."

He paused, turning back around to me, "Do you know where she was last?"

I stared.

He grounded his jaw together, "She was in La Push. In fact Demitri saw her get attack, by one wolf specifically. I saw in his mind, young child, and I want to know who this wolf is."

I was shocked. What did I say? What did I do? Obviously I wasn't going to tell him. I knew the wolf that did it even before his description started. There were only three possible wolves and only one of them could have taken out a vampire by themselves.

"It was a rather interesting wolf, gray with spots."

I gulped.

"Now, tell me, Carmella. Does that ring any bells?"

I stared.

A whip slashed into my back.

"Think!"

I stared.

Whip.

"Think, you no good child!"

I stared.

Whip.

"I guess we will have to change tactics. Take her back to her room, Alec. I don't want to see her right now," he waved at Alec, already walking back to his throne.

Alec broke the ropes, harshly, off of my wrists. He picked me up my arms, but my legs felt to numb. It felt like a mix between being run over by a bus and someone slapping your back, a sting that radiated through your body, making your back arch.

He dragged me through the halls, never giving me a chance to at least try to stand, so my legs were dragged behind me. My bare legs scraping against the stone floors, more cuts.

"You have sufficiently made Aro mad," Alec smirked at me, pushing me into the same room I was in before. He slammed the door on me as my legs gave out beneath me.

I pushed up off my hands, crawling towards the bed. I ripped off part of the thin fabric draped over the bed posts and crawled my way over to the full length mirror in the corner.

Just as I suspected, deep cuts were shown through the slashed in the dress. The yellow dress stained with crimson. I tried dabbing at the cuts with the fabric I ripped off, but too much pain radiated through my body. I clenched my teeth together, fighting back the screams that wanted to fall from my mouth.

_I couldn't show weakness. I wasn't going to say anything about, Embry._

I felt nothing. Everything was numbed out; there were too many cuts on me. The constant stinging just turned everything numb because everything was stinging.

I couldn't pick myself up far enough to get on the bed, so I laid there on the ground. Numb.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think? I appreciate everyone who reads this and I love it even more when you give me feedback. Thank you again!<strong>

**-GuardianAssassin**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

><p>I woke up curled on the rug in the bedroom, shivering from the cold.<p>

The aches and pains made me whimper in pain at any movement as I tried to get up.

I wanted to scream out in pain, in agony, in anger. I wanted to be able to rip of the heads of the monsters that seemed to think they were on the top of the food chain. The only ones that I know able to demolish the demons are the ones that don't need to be here, that can't be here.

If Embry saw me, he would shift right there and then. Aro would see his wolf and Embry would be destroyed.

The thought of the great chance of the happening made tears stream down my face. I couldn't have Embry be killed he's my best friend. He is the only one that can make me happy when I'm sad, nobody else could.

I have to do everything in my power to keep Embry alive. Even with the Cullen's there would be no doubt who would win this war. The Volturi easily outnumbered the Cullen's and the wolves.

It was all up to me to keep everyone alive. I just have to keep my mouth shut and hopefully convince the wolves not to shift. I'm not worth dying for. I'm the stubborn brat that just creates more problems for everyone else…

"Aro wishes to see you," Alec opened the door, smirking at my trembling body.

I felt the dried tears on my cheeks and hoped that he wasn't able to see it, but with my luck he could.

He walked in after sighing at my attempt to get up from the cold rug. He lifted me up from the tops of my arms, disregarding all my injuries. I winced, but didn't make any noise as I felt all the cuts brush up against the dress. If they weren't going to kill me, I was definitely going to die from an infection from one of the unwashed cuts.

He took me back into the throne room, settling me back on the stone, tying me up with new ropes.

My body shook with pain and from being cold. My stomach felt like it was on fire from not being fed and my throat ached with thirst.

I heard the click of Aro's shoes as he approached me from behind, stopping right behind me.

"Are we going to corporate today," Aro asked, leaning down close to my ear?

I didn't answer.

"Well, it seems we will have to inflict more pain, child," he tsked, walking in front of the stone.

His face had his signature evil smirk planted on his face, his red eyes gleaming. He pulled out a knife and positioned it below my chin, tilting my face up to his.

"Tell me which wolf decided to kill my lovely Sulpicia!"

He grounded his teeth together, his smile turning down into a frown. To say the least he looked ready to kill me.

He drew the knife up my face, stopping at my cheek, "Tell me now," he growled.

I smirked, "Never."

He pulled back the knife, it slicing through my cheek.

I felt the sting as the knife left my face and he planted right back to my other cheek.

I wanted to hold my cheek in pain, which I probably would have done if my hands weren't tied down, but I wasn't willing to show my weakness. My tears stayed at the edges of my eyes, ready to spill over in a second.

"You will tell me," he growled.

His head shot up as a vampire slammed open the large wooden doors to the room, with a frantic look in her eyes.

"Master their here," her voice shook.

He smiled, and as he stood straight up again, the blade sliced through my cheek.

I could feel the blade go deeper in my skin than the other one. Blood trickled down my cheek and to my mouth.

"Invite them in," he waved his hand to the girl, spinning the knife in his hand.

Here we go. I hope they aren't in their wolf forms. I just have to keep them from shifting. I have to, and will, keep Embry alive even if it kills me. I will do anything for him.

The woman walked in, the Cullen Clan following close behind including Jacob and Seth, and thankfully, the wolves as humans.

I was surprised as I saw Dad walk in right behind the Cullen's and smiled, hopefully, a reassuring smile to him. Quil, Brady, and Collin followed. Embry right there.

I couldn't help my heart as it beat fast, thrumming against my ribs, as I saw Embry.

I was so stupid why did I even care if I fell in love with Embry. I would give everything to have him hold me again. I wanted the feel of his arms wrapped around me, making me feel safe, but instead I was tied down to a piece of stone, in a ripped dress, and bloody cuts covering my body.

If I would have just gave in, I wouldn't be here right now. Everyone would be safe and nobody would be in danger. We would all be in the safety of our home and our loved ones, but were all here because of me.

It really is true, you never know what you have till you lose it.

"Welcome friends," Aro announced, still toying with the blade.

"Aro what is the meaning of this," the vampire that I know of to be Carlisle, asked?

Aro laughed bitterly, "You didn't hear the news?"

"Just get on with it, Aro," a vampire with reddish hair, growled.

"Edward, you do not have the power here. I am the one with your child," Aro smiled wickedly at Edward.

Edward's growled echoed through the room.

"You see, you daughter was a mistake. She wasn't supposed to be brought here," Aro said.

Everyone looked around confused. I guess they had the same thought of what I thought. I thought they were capturing Nessie, but no.

"Surprising? I was after this child," He pointed the knife at me, his smile coming back to his face.

"But why," I saw Brady stutter looking at me confused?

"She seems to have the most connections to the pack that killed my Sulpicia."

Embry's dark brown eyes snapped to mine. I couldn't stand his intense gaze as he looked at me.

I wonder if he's mad at me. He should be. I denied him, and refused to look at him any other way than as a friend, when we both know that I see him much more than that.

"She would know most about the wolves as she is the daughter of an Alpha and has a powerful connection to one of the wolves," he turned around to face me, slowly walking towards me, "She would know which wolf it was by a description. I couldn't simply come to confront you that would be a death sentence. She was brought here, luring you here where all my army resides. It was such an easier plan. I was planning to get information out of her through her mind, but it seemed to be blocked."

Everyone looked at me curiously, like I had a secret.

"No, no it wasn't her. It was another one that I had. She's in transformation right now," Luisa, "She was doing it without even knowing. I knew there was something special about her, but when I read her mind, it was fine. She is able to do it for other people, like an opposite of you Isabella," he smiled at one of the Cullen girls, "That is beside the point. I had to resort to physically harm Carmella."

Growls filled the air, bouncing off the walls and vibrating the whole room. Aro seemed to be amused by this.

"She is a very stubborn girl though and refused to tell me."

My head still was bowed, my eyes following the swirls of the stone. I felt a rush of air by my head and it took me a second to figure out what exactly Aro was going to do. He was done questioning me, I'm too stubborn and he chose to give up. He was going to get the wolves to shift.

"Don't shift," my sore throat managed to shout before the whip crashed into my back!

I bit my chapped lip, holding in the scream, but wasn't able to stop my body from arching to get away from the whip.

I bowed my head back down, covering my face with my hair, not showing the tears rolling down my face.

There was scuffling, but I refused to lift my head.

"Shift or else you will be torturing her yourself," I heard Aro cry behind me!

"Don't shift," my voice shook, but all the same shouted!

The whip cracked against my back again, but I felt the air shift.

I arched again and looked up to see the wolves have shifted.

Aro was now standing in front of the stone, allowing me to only see his crouching body, ready to bounce on the gray spotted wolf as he described.

The wolves shifted made the whole room brake out into a fight. My eyes never quite capturing what was happening with the speed they were going.

Things of all shapes and sizes flew passed me, but I kept my eyes on Embry.

Alec appeared on his back, but Embry shook him off and another blur flew past capturing Alec.

I watched as a blond vampire male, ripped off his head and throwing the parts in a burning pit that seemed to have created out of nowhere.

I struggled with the ropes, hating being tied down and just watching as everyone else was fighting all around me. What would I do anyway? I couldn't fight a vampire.

Aro finally pounced on Embry and the old vampire didn't show his age.

He was able to maneuver out of the way every time Embry snapped his jaw at him.

I struggled with the ropes more fiercely as Aro's fist collided with Embry shoulder, his leg collapsing from under him. Once that leg collapsed, he was weak and Aro took the advantage and hit his leg. He fell to the ground, his shaking legs trying to pull himself back up.

"Help him," I screamed out!

I pulled uselessly at the ropes as I watched Aro stand over him with a satisfied smirk.

I thought nobody listened to my call, but the black wolf barreled right over Aro, attacking him from the side.

Aro was quick and pulled himself off the ground again, growling at the wolf, while Dad just growled right back, towing over him.

Embry finally pulled himself up from off the ground, and all it took was when Embry and Dad gave each other a quick glance and they pounced on the vampire.

Both of the wolves tore apart the ancient vampire, pieces of him scattering throughout the room.

I watched shocked at what I just witnessed. The head of the vampires was just killed and by my father and Embry.

What was going to happen to the vampires? They weren't going to have to follow orders, but I did not worry about that now.

Once Aro was attacked, all the other fights around us seemed to end one by one.

Some of the army fled and some of the burned in the flames along with their leader. I even saw some bow before the Cullen's and wolves, claiming to surrender.

One of the Cullen women handed out clothing to the wolves, them leaving with them in their mouth to go shift back.

I was still bound down to the stone by the ropes when I watched Embry leave the room with a mouthful of cloth.

Cold hands untied my hands, but I still leaned against the stone for support.

"Carmella," I heard someone yell behind me!

I couldn't move anything, everything limp. My head lulled around as I tried to at least lift my head.

Warm hands wrapped around me and I could see it was Collin hugging me into his chest.

The warmth felt good against my cold body, but I could feel the open cuts brushing against him and that did not feel good. More tears trickled down my face at the stinging pain in my back.

"We will have to stitch her up, but other than that she will recover," a melodic voice said behind me and I could tell that it was Carlisle, the doctor.

"Carmella," I heard another familiar voice call and another warms body sat by me, Brady.

"Can I see how bad you are, Carmella," Carlisle asked?

I think I nodded my head and ice cold hands ghosted over my back.

"Can you stand up at all," he questioned?

I shook my head no; at least I think I did.

"Carmella," yet another voice called, but this voice I wanted to stand up for.

I want to lift my wary head up of the stone, but I couldn't.

Warm hands touched my skin, feeling heavily and despite my condition, I felt the hairs up on my arms rise up at Embry's touch… like always.

I used all the strength I had and lifted my head up to glance at Embry from the side, where he kneeled next to me.

"Embry," my voice croaked out to him.

His dark brown eyes gazed into my eyes and he leaned closer into my face automatically.

"I love you," I said.

The corner of his lips turned up into a smile, but didn't reach his eyes. He tucked away a strand of hair that was falling in front of my eyes, "I know."

I shook my head no again, "No, I'm _in_ love with you."

My stomach twisted at my words, not believing what I was doing. It scared me so much, but yet it felt so right at the truth of my own words. It felt even better as Embry's eyes sparked up, making my own little smile tug at my lips.

I leaned closer as he leaned closer and I could feel his hot breath fan out over my face. Coffee and the woods as usual, assaulted my nose.

My lips tingled at the proximity of our lips and just a centimeter away were his lips, Once I touched his lips there was no going back and I knew that, but me being me, I completed that centimeter.

Once our lips met, the stubborn part of me was already screaming at me not to. I didn't listen to it and when I felt his breath enter my mouth, I was falling.

I was falling into that pit, I was so afraid of, but it wasn't falling. I was flying.

It wasn't a dark pit that was filled with Embry. I was soaring high above the clouds, into the heavens, with Embry. I wasn't dark at all. The skies full of light that is Embry.

It wasn't really romatic at all, as I could still feel Carlisle working at my back and I was just captured. I haven't bathed and my teeth haven't been brushed. My face was still crusted with blood. My hair was greasy and was tanged. It wasn't like a perfect kiss, yet it was perfect to me.

It's perfect because I finally gave in to what I wanted and not what I thought I wanted. I wasn't listening to my heart, using too much of my brain.

It felt like hours as I felt Embry's smooth lips move against my chapped lips, but it wasn't.

Carlisle's cold hands finally left my back.

"Alright, that's enough," I heard a deep voice grunt.

I smiled at my Dad's voice and pulled back, Embry's eyes sparkling like I have never seen them before.

I smirked at my Dad and he smiled a small smile back at me.

"Thank you, Dad," I mumbled.

He gave me a confused look as he stood behind Embry.

"For saving me," I said.

He smiled and walked over to me, "Don't thank me. I would do it any day." He smiled at me bigger and leaned down, picking me up of the ground. He held me like a baby against his chest and kissed my forehead.

It felt better to be off the stone ground, but it was a bit awkward to be held against his bare chest… as he is my father.

"Sam we could use your help," I saw the largest guy of the Cullen Clan shout out, carrying pieces of vampire in his hands.

I felt a deep growl sound in his chest and glared down at the still kneeling Embry, "Hold her."

He smiled and stood up, holding his arms out for me.

Dad was about to hand me over, but reflexively pulled me back a little, "Don't enjoy it too much. Actually don't enjoy it at all."

"Yes sir," Embry smirked at Dad and winked at me.

After everything that has happened today, I still felt my face heat up.

I wasn't jostled at all as I was handed over to Embry.

He smirked at me as he held me closer to his bare chest, me blushing of course.

"Are you okay," he asked, squeezing me even closer to him?

I thought about it for a second. By back felt like it was on fire, my face was gouged out by a knife, my legs were all scratched up from being dragged around on the stone floor, and my body is sore from sleeping on the ground.

"I'm fine," I said, giving him a smile, but I know he could still tell I was in a lot of pain.

He kissed me on the lips as he stared down at me, "I love you."

"Hey Call! I thought I said not to enjoy it," Dad called out, taking a break!

I rolled my eyes. Dad will never accept me growing up for sure.

"We should probably get her back to the hotel anyway," Carlisle said, wiping off his hands on his pants.

"Is Nessie ok," I asked looking up at Embry.

It seems like I reminded everyone as they all looked around, but we all noticed Jacob's absence.

Edward dropped whatever he was holding and looked like he was about to be sick, if vampires can be sick.

"Embry, just take Carmella back to the hotel. We will be there soon, we will finish up here," Carlisle said glancing between Edward and me.

Embry turned around, "Brady, go with them."

Dad said and I heard Brady obediently drop what he was doing, following right behind us.

Embry groaned, but all the same kept on walking.

I smiled, but felt my heavy eyelids start to close at the rhythmic walking as Embry swayed. I felt myself drift off being comforted by Embry's warmth.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Tell me your thoughts? Thank you for all who reads! I appreciate the reviews so much! They get me inspired and help me write faster! Thank you again! Thoughts?<strong>

**-GuardianAssassin**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, if I did why would I be here?**

* * *

><p>After I was stitched up and I was allowed to clean myself up, I passed out.<p>

When I woke up in the morning, the sun was overhead, it gleaming through the curtains of the hotel room.

I shared a room with Dad, but everyone kept coming and going. I was lent a pair of clothes from one of the Cullen's a pair of sweatpants and a plain purple t-shirt.

Carlisle made me eat and drink water though I was feeling ill.

I was feeling better, so our plane trip back to home was scheduled tomorrow.

"I'm going to get dinner, are you going to be okay here," Dad asked warily?

He didn't leave my sight, even though I reassured him I was fine.

"Go Dad," I grumbled, pulling my knees closer to my chest.

He nodded and kissed me on the head before he left the room.

I sighed looking out at the sun setting outside. I couldn't wrap my head of all what happened. I was here in Italy after being captured by the royal vampires of the world. To top it all of I allowed myself to fall easily in love with Embry.

I shook my head, impossible.

There was a knock at my door and impossibility walked in.

"Hey," Embry smiled brightly at me, grinning from ear to ear.

He never stopped smiling since we left the Volturi's lair.

I frowned at his brightness.

Could I really have made him this happy before if I would have just allowed me to do what was natural? Did I cause him pain because I was being a selfish brat?

He sat down next to me on the bed and I automatically leaned into his warmth.

"Hello," I murmured, watching the television, trying to decipher the Italian.

"Whatcha doing," he bumped his shoulder into mine lightly.

"Nothing," I sighed, looking at him from the corner of my eye.

His smile stayed glued to his face, "I love you."

I laughed a little, "I love you too."

He leaned in a kissed the corner of my mouth sending electricity sparking through my body.

"I love you," he muttered again.

"I love you too," I laughed.

He kissed me on the corner of my mouth again and I could feel his smile.

"I love you."

"Okay," I said nodding my head.

His smile turned into a pout and I turned my head kissing him full on his mouth.

His lips tugged up and I pulled back, turning my attention back to the television.

It was weird how comfortable I was kissing him, like it felt like I have been kissing him for years. I thought it would be awkward knowing that I rejected him before and I refused to not be any more than just friends. It was so easy letting myself fall easily in love with Embry. It felt natural. It wasn't dark and an endless pit, but soaring high above the clouds. I thought about Embry constantly even before, but now I had different thoughts, reminding me that me that a mind reader lives across the hall…

"What is everyone doing," I asked?

"I don't know. Brady and Collin are wandering the streets. Seth and Quil are moping in their rooms. The vamps are doing what vamps do and I don't know what they do. Jake is with Nessie and your dad left to get something to eat."

"After I practically had to shove him out of the room myself," I grumbled at my stubborn dad, almost as stubborn as me.

He sighed, falling back onto the pillows where as I was still balled up in the middle of the bed.

"I can't wait to get out of this hotel room," I said, subconsciously moving my sore back.

"I know, but you're still going to have to rest when we get home."

I looked back and gave him a glare, but he only kept on smiling. Apparently he didn't know me.

"Me relaxing," I raised an eyebrow at him?

He shrugged, "Doctor's orders, Carmella."

I gave him a sarcastic smirk and turned back to the television, "If Dad comes back and sees that your hear, he won't be happy."

"So…"

"Dad's orders," I copied him, smiling at him from over my shoulder.

"Like I'm going to leave you alone," he scoffed.

I rolled my eyes at him, even though I was facing the television.

I squinted my eyes as the Italian woman on screen mouths moved at a rapid pace as she waved her arms about her head, indicating for the man to leave.

I fell back onto the pillows beside Embry as I felt my eyelids get heavy.

My eyes fluttered closed when he pulled me into his chest. I breathed in his smell, forest and coffee, like always.

"Hey," I heard an all too familiar voice shout through the room!

I groaned as I looked up at Collin and Brady as they barged into the room, faces smiling as wide as ever.

They both jumped onto the bed and Brady crammed into the impossible space between Embry and me. My eyes immediately went into slits as I looked at the ginormous boy.

Collin got comfy, with a bag of chips, on the other side of me and I just glared.

"Um, excuse you," I growled at Brady.

"Huh, what do you mean," he asked sweetly?

I didn't answer only glared.

"Come on Carmella," Collin nudged me with his elbow, "We both know we can't leave you alone with Call."

"And why not," I spit through my teeth, really irritated that I was about to go to sleep. All the drugs Carlisle gave me for pain were making me tired.

"It's quite obvious, Carmella," Brady said simply while reaching over me to get some chips out of the bag Collin was holding, "You wouldn't be able to control yourself around him and we all know that Sam doesn't want grandchildren anytime soon-"

"Alright guys," Embry said and I couldn't hear the embarrassment in his voice, "that's enough."

"Thank you," I muttered to him, smiling at him over Brady.

"No problem."

"See right there. You're all mean to us, then your miss sweet to him. That's not right," Collin pointed out, munching on a handful of chips.

"Yes, because your irritated me and I was just about to go to sleep when you all barged in," I grumbled trying to get comfortable again.

"Then go to sleep Carmella," Brady said, scooting down lower against the headboard.

"Who's talking about grandchildren in here?"

I groaned rolling over onto my belly as Quil and Seth came in.

"Well, nice to see you too. Do you remember who saved you," Quil asked, sitting down at the end of the bed with Seth.

"Yes, and I thanked you all before," I mumbled into the pillow.

"Hey, I thought you guys were outside," Seth asked, reaching for chips?

"We were until we heard Call messing with our little Carmella," Collin said.

Embry growled, "I wasn't messing with _my _Carmella."

I felt my face grow hot as he said I was his, and my heart took off on a high speed chase.

"Thank you, Carmella. You just gave us an example of why we had to barge in on your love fest," Brady laughed.

I grew hotter in embarrassment, thanking that my face was covered up with a pillow.

"I wonder what Alex is doing," Seth sighed dreamily.

Everyone groaned, but Quil since he was feeling the same thing.

"If you two are just going to have this little 'I wonder what my imprint is doing' thing, then you can just leave," Brady said.

"I agree," Collin voiced!

"If none of you are going to shut-up then, then you can just leave," I growled into the light blue pillow.

"Alright, let's let Princess Cranky Butt sleep," Brady said.

I didn't even say anything; just let my heavy eyelids down.

"Wake up, sleepy head," a voice that sounded sweet, broke me from my dreams.

I grumbled incoherent words that I didn't even know what I was trying to say, just making noises. I slowly opened my eyes to see Nessie with a bright smile upon her face.

"Good morning," she sang.

I gave her weak smile, not wanting to be impolite and tried not to show how much I rather her leave me alone and allow me to fall back to sleep.

"We have a lane to catch," she said brightly again.

I nodded my head, slowly pulling myself off the mattress. I was so tired, yet I wanted to get home.

"What time is it," sleep was evident in my voice as I stretched my arms above my head?

"It is exactly eight o'clock in the morning," she said, still a smile on her face.

She may be a bright morning person, but she was half vampire so she had that advantage of not needing as much sleep as me.

I threw my legs over the side of the bed, groaning at all my sore muscles.

"Here take these, Grandpa says so," she handed me two blue pills and a glass of water in the other.

I swallowed the pills one at a time and sucked the water down with it. My parched throat drained all the water out of the cup. I handed her back the empty cup.

She nodded her head and left the room.

The room was empty now except for me, as I looked over at the bed next to me to see that Dad already was up and about.

I rubbed my head as I felt a slight throb in my head, wishing it would go away.

I finally was able to push myself off of the bed and made my way to the bathroom.

I took a shower and brushed my teeth with everything the little vampire, Alice, got me, and headed back into the main room.

I jumped back holding my racing heart as I saw Dad standing by the door, with bags in hand. I thought he was out doing something.

"Ready to go, Angel," he asked giving me a warm smile?

I nodded my head, pulling on, once again, a pair of shoes from one of the Cullen's.

I stood up arching my back to get my muscles moving and followed Dad to the elevator.

I gasped as two hands came over my eyes, but smiled.

"Good morning," a happy voice that I loved whispered into my eyes.

A shiver crept up my spine as I felt his hot breath fall onto my neck and shoulder.

"Morning," I was able to spit out.

He took his hands away and Dad's face was twisted into a snarl. I rolled my eyes, God forbid I ever get married to Embry, and then we would have a real problem.

My face heated up and I shook my head. Mind reader, I reminded myself. Speaking of the devil…

"Well, now come on. I'm not that mean," Edward chuckled walking down the hall, luggage at hand.

I smiled at him, but everyone rolled their eyes at the secret conversation.

It must really suck to have a mind reading father.

"Probably does, but it's a gift and a curse," he closed his eyes after wincing at a memory most likely. He nodded his head.

I rolled my head, turning around to Embry.

"That could get annoying," I mumbled.

He laughed with a few others, nodding their heads in understanding.

"I can read your mind anytime I want to, remember that Call," Dad grumbled.

Embry's russet cheeks tinged pink and I smirked, laying a hand on his extra warm skin.

The elevator beeped and we squished inside the only people missing is some of the Cullen's, Nessie and Jacob.

I didn't want to know.

**{**

We walked into the airport, everyone glancing our way at the strange, large group.

I shivered a bit as the door swung open and a cool breeze came through. The thin t-shirt and leggings weren't doing any job of keeping me warm.

Embry looked down at me worried, "I told you to wear a coat."

"I said, I'm fine," I mumbled, but he still pulled off the sweatshirt he was wearing, probably just for this purpose.

"Here, wear this," he said, handing me the navy blue sweatshirt that I knew had his last name printed on the back after being on a baseball team.

It was a little tight on him, but I wasn't complaining.

I pulled it over my head, not wanting to have a debate because he would somehow win in the end.

It felt really nice against my bear arms after being on his warmth, plus it was drowned in his scent. I was assaulted with his smell, the forest and coffee.

I was moved through security, the security checking over all of us with suspicious eyes.

I was glad once we got on the plane, sitting next to Embry and Dad was very comforting and I was sure I wasn't going to get cold.

As soon as we were up in the air, I closed my eyes and I was out.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone! How are you all? Nessie is fine her and Jacob were having a "reunion". ;) Tell me what you think? I can't read minds like Edward, so you will just have to tell me what you're thinking! I have been having trouble writing, just a lot of stuff going on. Thank you so much for reading!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-GuardianAssassin<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

* * *

><p>I tugged down at the pale yellow dress that reminded me too much of the one I was to wear in the presence of the Volturi. The dress fell above my knees, being a pale yellow with a yellow ribbon at the cinch, made it a perfect match.<p>

"Now, tell me again. Why am I a bridesmaid," I asked, looking at Nessie?

She frowned at me from looking in the mirror.

Her bronze curls were piled on top of her head by Rosalie and were clipped up. A veil fell from her small silver crown and fell down her back in a sheer satin. Her dress fitted her perfect curves, accentuated everything that I am sure Jacob would admire.. The white fabric fell into a train behind her, not too long.

She looked beautiful to say the least.

"Because you're my friend," she said fixing the bottom of her perfect dress.

"You look gorgeous, Nessie," Alex sighed dreamily next to me.

She too was in the same outfit as I was and I was pretty sure Seth was glad that Paul doesn't phase anymore, or else we would all be putting on black outfits.

"Thank you, so do you," Nessie said, turning around to smile at her.

Alex's russet skin turned red as she looked down at the ground.

Nessie picked Alex and me as bridesmaids, not having any of the vamps in the wedding. I was suspicious of that, maybe she was worried they would outshine her in beauty with their un-natural beauty. Though, Alex was turning into a beautiful woman and Paul should be happy that she had Seth to keep the boys away.

Alex is Jacob's niece, so that made sense, but me?

"Are you guys ready," Alice sang as she entered the room from upstairs of the Cullen's house?

Nessie took a shaky breath and I smiled at her. She gave me a small smile back, but looked down quickly and her alabaster skin turned red.

"Did you know Nessie's mom got married in this exact same house," Alice asked?

"No, I didn't. That's really special," I said, hoping to make a small conversation to calm Nessie.

"I know! Though, Bella got married downstairs and Nessie is getting married in the back, but Bella had her wedding reception in the back," Alice said, gathering her niece in her small arms, "Relax Ness. You guys should head downstairs."

I nodded, pulling Alex behind me before we grabbed our white rose bouquets.

We passed Edward on the way, having a bitter sweet look on his face.

We stepped up to the backdoor where we were told to wait.

Edward and Nessie stepped up behind us and I felt Nessie's nerves rolling off of her.

"Angel, it's only Jacob out there," Edward soothed her, while she took large breaths in through her nose and out of her mouth.

I heard the piano outside start up, queuing our time to go out.

Alex took a deep breath before she started her walk down the aisle, blushing as usual as she passed a grinning-like-an-idiot Seth.

I waited for my beat when it was time to go, took a deep breath making sure I was holding my bouquet up, and walked out of the glass doors.

I looked down the aisle as Alex took her place and smiled at a bright sunshine Jacob. I looked over him and at Quil and Embry. Embry almost smiled at me almost as bright as Jacob.

I smiled back at them, taking in the whole scene of the outdoor wedding. The smell of flowers hung in the air, white flowers of all sorts decorated the back of the chairs. A line of white peddles lead down the aisle. It really felt magical, like a fairytale wedding.

I took my place beside a blushing Alex, smiling as I heard the wedding song for the bride.

Nessie walked down the aisle, gripping Edward's arms like a life line.

She walked perfectly down the aisle, tears clearly evident in her big brown eyes.

She grabbed hold of Jacob as soon as she kissed Edward on the cheek. He reluctantly gave over Nessie to Jacob. I almost missed it, but I saw Edward's lips move in a fast motion, Jacob gulped, and Nessie rolled her tear filled eyes.

Jacob smiled down at Nessie as they said their vows. Nessie's hand shook as she slid the ring on Jacob's finger, as well has Jacob's done.

I smiled at the nervous couple, hoping that it would be Embry and I getting married, to my surprise. I had nothing against marriage, but I never actually thought of myself as marriage material. It was kind of hard for me to think of myself as a married woman and maybe with children someday.

They were pronounced man and wife and Jacob was able to kiss his blushing bride. She bit down on her lip before they slapped into each other, kissing for a bit longer than what was expected.

Bella held back Edward, comforting rubbing her hand up and down her arm. Emmett, whom I came to find amusing as much as the wolves, cleared his throat.

They finally broke apart, both red in the face.

I hugged the couple, congratulating the both of them, and I followed the heard, to the other side of the house, where the reception was being held.

Warm arms tugged on mine as I followed behind the crowd. I was quickly pressed up against the house by the same warmth.

I smiled up at the dark brown eyes that grinned wickedly down at me.

It seemed weird that we have been 'dating' for two months now, if you can really call it that. We hang out like we have always done, just with kissing.

He pressed his feverish lips down on mine, pressing mine frantically. I allowed him to lead the kiss as it got more and more serious. He pinned my hands next to the side of my head against the house.

"Embry," I said in a chiding tone as he took a break to kiss my neck.

"What," he growled huskily against the side of my neck.

I shivered, but didn't allow myself get pulled down, "We have to go."

"No," he said, covering his mouth over mine.

He kissed me a little bit more, but I just smiled amused by this rough Embry. Usually he's so gentle, always making sure I'm okay with what's he doing.

"Well, there you two are," an all to chipper voice called!

I looked up, but Embry moved back down to my neck, keeping my hands pinned.

"Call, you have three seconds," Brady growled as he came into view.

Those two always seem to be around when anything actually serious happens and I swear I saw Dad paying the two the other day. They would still have watched over me like big brothers even without Dad using an incentive. Collin always used the sarcastic too chipper way and Brady always just used his true feelings.

"One," Collin sang.

"Two," Brady growled.

"What are you going to do about it, rugrats," Embry's lips moved against my skin?

I held back and embarrassing noise I was sure to make.

"Tell Sammy, of course," Collin said crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm sure he wouldn't want to be called Sammy either," Embry looked over at the duo from his shoulder.

Brady raised an eyebrow, "Three."

"Fine," Embry said, releasing me from his wait and restraints.

I almost fell to the ground just then noticing he was actually holding me up. I gasped as I slid down, but Embry caught me.

"Sorry," he said, giving me a lopsided grin.

I shrugged, patting down my wrinkled dress.

"Now can we please get back to the party," Collin whined?

I laughed at him and nodded my head, grabbing hold of Embry's hand towing him over to the tables and dance floor.

It was a magical time was the only thing I could think of. Of course it being filled with vampires and werewolves helped, but the setting was magical all by its self.

It being a spring wedding made it a wonderful with all the fresh smells of the flowers in the air. It didn't rain at all, rare, but I'm sure it was planned that way; Nessie does have a future seeing aunt after all. It wasn't too hot and wasn't too cold. We all danced, having a great time. They shared the cake, feeding it too each other nicely, though the Embry disagreed with that. Nessie tossed her bouquet. Guess who caught it? Yours truly, after I blushed and Embry gave me a mischievous smile, Dad frowned shaking his head at me. They departed in some expensive name I could not tell you the name of for a million dollars, after Jacob slid Nessie's garter off nicely and threw it to Collin. Of course, he danced around like the fool he was.

"Well, that was a wonderful ceremony," Mom sighed, sitting on the couch, flipping off her high heels in the corner.

"I still want more cake," Brady said, heading straight towards the kitchen.

"I thought I was going to die of boredom," Josh flopped down on the couch next to me.

"I liked it," I added.

Josh made a disgusted face at me, "That's because you're a girl and at least you got to be in the wedding, I had to sit next to dumb and dumber."

I laughed at the thirteen year old. Brady and Collin just shook their heads at him.

"I'm going to bed," Dad sighed, stretching his arms high above his head.

"Right behind you," Mom yawned.

I rolled my eyes, it was only ten.

"Whatever, I'm going to play video games," Josh got up, leaving for the bedroom.

"Wait for me," Collin flew up from the chair.

I watched them walk out, leaving Embry and I alone.

"So what now," I asked him, he got up coming over to sit next to me?

"I don't know whatever you want," he said, throwing an arm around me.

I curled into his side automatically, snuggling up into his warmth and scent. I grabbed the controller from by my feet, switching it on to some random movie.

We didn't talk, but it was a comfortable silence.

I thought about Luisa. The Cullen's took her to some of their friends in Alaska, claiming they will help her. I really hoped they took care of her; she was really nice to me. She gained a power that she is allowed to shield people with. She knows that she is doing since she transformed, but apparently, she didn't notice she was doing anything different when she was human. It was almost like instinct to protect, but she didn't know what she was doing. They assured me though, that she is in good hands.

They found Nessie with Jacob, in another bedroom. They took care of her, feeding her. They chained her up, taking a precaution that she wasn't going to try to break free. She is another person I have to repay, not to mention the wolves.

Life has almost been back to normal, if that's what you call it. No danger and no secret meetings. Nessie has been talking my ear off with wedding plans, I told her frantic state not to worry, everything was going to be perfect and it did. I didn't need to see the future for that.

The Cullen's were making sure to build up a new government for the vampires or else everything would get out of hand. They have been running busy, so I don't get to talk to them much, but I'm a little happy about that. Even though their 'vegetarian' vampires, I still get a child from their sculpture faces and gold eyes. I thought I got insecure with Nessie, try being around Rosalie. I got a vibe that she really couldn't stand the wolves, so I tried to keep far from her. I don't think I ever moved an inch around them though without a wolf in sight.

"Are you tired," Embry said and I heard his own sleep in his voice.

"No," I mumbled, though I felt sleep knocking at the door.

I felt him nod his head.

Embry being… whatever he is to me. I'm not even sure what to call him. Boyfriend seems so understated and soul mate just sounds like a cheesy line from a movie. It was strange to think that I saw that this was going to be a bad thing. I made it sound like some horror film in my head, when actually; it's like one of those sappy movies. Now instead of when I saw him before, I would look away, trying my hardest not to make eye contact, I look at him in the eyes, wishing I could stare at them all day long. My heart still flutters when I see him. It speeds like a racecar heading for the finishing line.

I heard his light snoring, indicating he was asleep.

"Josh fell asleep," Brady said, walking in with Collin on his tale.

"Looks like Call is out too," Collin frowned.

They both fell onto the loveseat, looking bored out of their minds.

"Hey, do you want to know something really gross," Collin looked up excited?

"No, not really," I muttered, hoping he wouldn't say anything.

"Go ahead," Brady said.

"Well, we just went to a wedding and we all know what happens after…" he trailed off suggestively.

I didn't get it at first, but then I did.

"That's just wrong. Why would you say something like that," I shook my head?

Brady smiled and held onto his mouth.

"Isn't that hilarious," Collin laughed?

I couldn't stop the smile that crept up on my face at his childish ways.

"Grow up Collin. At least Jacob is getting something," Brady laughed, shoving on Collin.

"True, true," they both cackled.

I blushed, but the smile still stayed on my face.

I fell asleep, drowning in the smell of the damp forest and coffee.

When I woke up, I was back in my bed, Josh silently snoring from the other bed.

I rolled over onto my stomach, groaning from waking up from deep sleep. If I could just go to back to sleep I would feel much better, but that wasn't going to happen.

I flung my legs over the side of the bed and felt my head spin for a second. I lifted my hand up to my forehead. I frowned as I felt my skin burn under my hand. I didn't exactly feel sick?

I shrugged and walked out of the bedroom, going into the hallway.

I heard Mom's laugh, but then there was another laugh I hadn't heard in a while.

I walked into the kitchen and was surprised to see Sophie sitting there with her boyfriend Grant. I didn't know she was coming today?

"Hey," Sophie smiled at me, but I wasn't fooled by her face busting smile, it was fake. Her and I have always butt heads and were never great sisters to each for no real reason. Never getting along I guess.

"Hi," I muttered, going to look through the cabinets for something to eat since Mom seemed a little occupied.

I heard the chatting together, Grant joining in sometimes, while I found a bowl and got out the cereal and the milk.

"Ooh get me some," Embry said, stepping beside me from the counter.

I smiled and grabbed another bowl grateful that I wasn't going to have to be with my sister by myself.

He kissed my cheek as soon as I set the bowl down on the counter.

"Oh," I heard my sister say, "Are you guys together?"

I didn't even have to look around to see her face to know that she wasn't surprised, rather jealous. Maybe that was the source of our relationship problem? She has always been jealous that I was imprinted on by Embry. She knew about the wolves just as much as I do and she knows exactly what happens when you're imprinted on, she wasn't surprised. She always flirted with Embry for as long as I can remember and that would make me mad that he was paying attention to her rather than me. When I was little, I remember always stating that Embry was _mine_, not hers. She would stomp out of the room mad, always angry at me. We are always tense around each other. Embry being him, good looking, nice, smart (sometimes), and just overall having his personality, made her jealous.

"Uh, yeah," I murmured, not looking up from the bowls as the cereal slid from the box and into them.

Nobody said anything in the awkward silence, but Grant being as smart as he is decided to break it.

"You grew up, Carmella," he said from behind me, he didn't even try to cover up what that implied.

I blushed, but smiled down at the counter as Embry growled a low growl that I was sure Grant wouldn't hear anyways.

"Well, I haven't seen you guys for four years, since I was twelve, so that should be pretty obvious that I grew up," I almost laughed, turning back around and sitting in the seat next to Mom. Embry quickly grabbed his bowl, settling into the space between Grant and me.

Sophie gave me her signature death glare as I ate the cereal in silence, while Mom questioned her on what was happening in College.

When I was finished with breakfast, I excused myself to take a shower.

Mom inquired me that apparently I was going to the beach with Sophie for some sister bonding time.

_Wonderful._

We were pushed out the door by Mom, reassuring Sophie that Grant would be alright here.

"Don't kill him, Embry," I laughed as I saw him sitting in the chair watching Grant with eyes as slits. Grant sat happily watching a baseball game on television.

Embry gave me a smirk before Mom closed the door on my face.

I glanced over at Sophie, her face scrunched up. Her perfectly straight black hair blew in the wind. From pictures from when Mom was her age, she was an exact replica, without the scars of course,, but beautiful. I was always secretly jealous of her, but I didn't dare to tell anyone of my jealously of Sophie, the one person I constantly complained about. There were a lot of things that could have made our relationship the way it was now.

We walked in silence to the beach, walking alone the coast.

"I think it's wrong," she said, finally breaking the silence.

"What's do you think is wrong," I asked?

"You and Embry together. I mean think of it! It's disgusting-"

"When did I start caring what you thought again," I gritted through my teeth?

"Well, I thought I would let you know how everyone else saw it. Really, Embry is like thirty something and you're sixteen. That's against the law or something," she shouted, "Embry is some sort of pedophile! I can't believe Mom and Dad let it go on for this long!"

"Technically, Embry is sixteen. You're just jealous," I snapped, pulling on her elbow to get her to stop stomping down the beach.

"Oh, you think I'm jealous," she laughed, "Yeah, right! Jealous of some pedophile relationship? Come on, Carmella! Wake up already, he's disgusting! He doesn't even really love you, it's stupid magic that's not real!"

I felt a moster building up in me, scarring myself. I wanted to make her hurt. How dare she say anything like that? She had no idea…

"He was forced to love you as a newborn! At least my future wasn't planned out even before I could sit up," she kept shouting at me!

I couldn't take it. I felt a deep rumbling build in my chest and was forced out through my now clenched teeth that shone to her. Her words kept going on and on. She made me even doubt his love, making me that much more angry. She had no idea that a monster was building inside me, shaking my whole body as it fought to get out. It was only being held back by my willpower and my fear of what it would do once let off the leash.

"You're blind, Carmella! Don't you see even that? He doesn't love you, only magic is making him love you! You're so stupid, Carmella! Blind!"

Those words struck me.

I felt the monster tug on the short leash, breaking free.

The trembling didn't stop, only got stronger with the force of the monster.

The monster clouded my vision, flickering between me not wanting to hurt my sister and the monster wanting to kill the threat. It wanted it to cease to exist for saying such thing about, Embry, _my_ Embry.

I saw her red face drain out, her expression changing to horror.

But, the monster wasn't going to let her get away with her threats.

My body bowed to the monster's will, my muscles tensed as I felt a ripping pain, but my clenched teeth and anger held in the blood curdling screams that were happening on the inside.

She ran, with the sound of my screams coming from her mouth instead, but it was too late.

My body landed on all fours and I felt the animal inside of me leap forward, bringing my body with it.

I saw her black hair flying in the wind and her scent lead me towards her.

I felt my lips curl over my teeth as I got close enough to her that if I just inched forward an inch, she would be in my mouth, taking away her threats with her.

A grey wolf skidded in front of me, tumbling on top off me, but I felt my power I had over him. He was below my ranks, my Alpha blood coursed through my blood.

I snapped at him, but voices called me in my head.

_Carmella!_

_Carmella, stop!_

_Carmella?_

"_Carmella, stop this right now?_

I squinted in confusion, but kept nipping at the wolf who pinned me to the ground, his strength a good match for my Alpha blood.

_Carmella, please stop! It's me, Embry!_

I stopped and looked up at the dark brown eyes hovering above me.

_Embry?_

My mind questioned the other mind in my head.

_Wait, was I a wolf?_

_Yes, Carmella! Yes, you're a wolf! Please, stop fighting me?_

Embry's voice flittered into my mind, just like his actual voice.

I let my limbs relax, helping calm the monster inside, it mellowed out, but I still felt it ready to attack at a moment's notice. I took a deep breath feeling my heart rate slow down a bit.

_No, Carmella! Don't phase ye-_

My I felt my body relaxing and the tenseness of my muscles returned as I closed my eyes. I opened them again, but felt a cool breeze.

"Crap, I'm naked aren't I," I looked up at the wolf still lingering above me, holding its weight off of me, eyes full of shock. He slowly shook his head at me.

I closed my eyes, "Then why are you still on top of me," I asked through clenched teeth.

His warmth left my body, and I felt my already burning skin heat up.

"Don't look," I shouted as I got up and noticed the wolf's head slightly tilted to the side, to look over its back at me.

Its head snapped forward again and I growled at him under my breath. It surprised myself, but felt so natural.

I felt my body tremble again, the monster coming back up to play. The wolf wasn't happy with Embry.

My once relaxed muscles tensed up again and I fell forward again on all fours.

_How dare you look! What is wrong with you? You disgusting pervert!_

I leaped into the air landing on Embry's back and tackling him to the ground.

I followed my instincts and growled and snapped my jaw at Embry.

_Whoa, stop Carmella! It was an accident! I'm still a teenager, give me some credit!_

_Well, learn to control it, Call! I did not need to see that!_

I heard the voice of Brady echo in my mind. I looked up and saw his brown wolf walking over to me.

_Oh, my eyes! I think I need to throw-up!_

Collin's wolf joined us in the sand.

I growled at them and leaped back off of Embry. He shook out the sand off his gray spotted wolf's coat, reminding me.

I looked down at my fur, black? Really? Black like Dad? I couldn't have gotten some a different color than his?

_Well, in all honesty, Sam was all black._

Brady commented on my thoughts.

_What do you mean, am I not all black?_

I spun around, trying to look at my back.

_Carmella, you have white paws on your back feet!_

Embry shouted in my mind, his metal laugh and wolf laugh followed it. They all joined in laughing at me.

_I'm going to call you Socks!_

_Socks!_

_Come here Socks!_

There cackling echoed through my mind, I growled at them all. I mentally told them to stop and almost instantly they stopped. I heard the slight giggling in the back of my mind, making it all the more worse.

_**STOP!**_

I growled at all them. It stopped at my words, but their bodies bent down towards the ground with it. I heard the whimper of them through my ears as they bowed down. I felt the force that was put on them as they stayed locked down on the ground.

_Wait, was I Alpha!_

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think! Thank you for reading and reviews really mean a lot to me! I have been working on a lot of other stuff. I'm going on a vacation this week and I was worried I wasn't going to have time to update, so here it is early. Review and tell me what you think? Thank you again for reading!<strong>

**-GuardianAssassin**


	16. Chapter 16

**I do NOT own anything, except for my characters and the situations their placed in. This is the last chapter, more explaination at the end.**

* * *

><p>They all stayed bowed down with the power sent through my command.<p>

I really didn't think about becoming a wolf. It never really seemed like a possibility since nobody has phased in a long time, before I was even born. It really didn't make sense that I would phase since I'm a girl, but Leah phased didn't she? She was the only girl in known history to have phased. It seems weird that I would phase, but was I alpha also?

Yeah, Dad was alpha, but that's because Jacob didn't want to be alpha. Would that get passed down to me? Embry was technically the alpha of the pack on the rez, but if any hard decisions needed to be made, which are rare, he would go to Dad. Would I be alpha since Dad was alpha for all those years? Would the alpha blood run through our family tree for now on?

I realized they still bowed down on the ground towards my paws.

_Sorry guys._

I muttered to them. I took in a deep breath,, trying to take it all in.

_You can stand up now._

I felt the command lift and they lifted up off the ground. Embry still stood in front of me and Collin and Brady walked around to next to him. The way they formed made it seem, in fact, that I was the leader.

Am I really the leader? Did I _want_ to be the leader?

_You don't have to be alpha if you don't want to._

Embry thought looking at me with his dark brown eyes still wide with shock with the events. We all are shocked.

Embry's wolf stood a couple of inches taller than my wolf, but we both towered over Brady and Collin. I could definitely take on Brady and Collin, but Embry was questionable with being more muscular than I am. Being alpha would make me have an advantage for sure.

_Maybe I want to be alpha?_

I thought back at him with a smart-alec tone.

Did I really want to be alpha? Yeah, it had its advantages, but it also came with plenty of responsibility.

_Do you want to be?_

Brady thought looking over me.

_I-I don't know. Can I think about it or is it a decide right now decision?_

_You can have whatever time you need to think about it, but for now it seems you hold alpha power. _Embry thought to me. _We should get back and tell your parents. Plus, make sure Sophie is all right._

That's right! Sophie! I bet she's more shaken up than me and that's saying something since I just almost killed my older sister and turned into a giant black wolf that looks like it has socks on its feet.

_That's right, Socks! _Collin mocked me in my mind. _Let's get this party train on the move!_

I followed Embry back through the woods, Collin and Brady left to go track down Sophie as she went running towards the hills, literally.

Mom came out with a stack of clothes for me. I took them from her, holding the clothes between my teeth. I gave her a quick thank you nod and trotted into the woods for some privacy.

_So how do I phase again?_

I felt Embry's mind that was in the back of mind come forward to answer while Brady and Collin both sent me a mental eye roll.

_You did it before._

_Yeah, but I didn't know what I was doing!_

_Just relax._

He soothed me and I took a deep breath, in through my nose and out through my mouth. I kept that up while thinking of soothing thoughts. Embry's smile and laugh repeating through my mind over and over again.

Soon I felt my muscles tensing up and again before the quick burst of relief as my whole form transformed back into a human.

I quickly slipped on the shorts and bright blue tank top and was amazed when I didn't feel cold at all as a gush of wind blew through the trees.

It seemed strange that I didn't have any previous symptoms unless you count that I wasn't feeling that great this morning, but that could have been numerous thing like following asleep on the couch. I didn't have any fever. I wasn't irritable all the time.

I shook my head. I was sure Dad would figure this out somehow.

I walked out behind the tree I phased behind and was instantly shocked about the way I felt.

Everything looked more defined than before. It wasn't that it wasn't clear before, but now I saw every ridge and line of everything. I guess it could be compared with someone who puts on their glasses, but it's not only my sight that changed. I could smell so many more smells.

The woodsy smell bombarded my nose more than anything else. I could smell the fresh smell from the evergreen trees and the damp forest floor, but if you smelled even more there were so many more scents.

A smell of coffee hit my nose and I turned around towards the smell to see Embry walking back beside me, barefoot with only basketball shorts.

He smiled warily at me, testing my emotions and my reactions to becoming one of the protectors of the tribe.

I gave him a small smile back, showing him I was okay just had a lot of questions.

He silently took my hand and pulled me towards the way we came through, a cookie scent trail leading the way.

It seemed weird as I walked back into the house. By the looks of it Sophie and Grant fled from the wolf den. Dad and Mom stood in the doorway whispering to each other with serious expressions on their faces. Josh sat contently munching on a cookie, meaning that's where the source of the smell of cookie came from. Brady and Collin sat there talking and acting like nothing different.

Mom and Dad stopped their whispering and glanced at me.

"There you are, Carmella," my mother gave me her famous warm smile and rushed over to me, holding me in her arms. "Are you alright?"

I nodded my head, "I'm fine Mom, really."

"Come on we have some things we should really discuss," Dad said in his alpha tone and walked into the kitchen.

"Ooh can I come," Josh asked over his mouthful of cookie and running up to follow us?

"Nope squirt. Cool people only," Collin said.

"Mature, Collin," Brady muttered.

I rolled my eyes and sat down beside Dad and Embry sat beside me.

"Well, we all know the recent events of what happened, but we still aren't sure how this happened," Dad glanced down curiously at me.

"No duh, Sherlock," Collin snorted.

"I have some theories though," Dad ignored him, "If what Sophie told were true, then it could be true that Carmella was pushed over the edge with those smalls comments about her imprint."

"Wait, what did Sophie say," Embry looked between Dad and I?

"She just said some things," I gritted through my teeth not wanting to even hear them again.

"Like what," he asked again?

"Just leave it alone," Mom chided Embry.

"So does that mean the imprint works both ways," Brady asked?

I thought about it. I didn't feel anything different when I looked at him, even as I glance at him now, all I see is his caring dark brown eyes filled with so much love for me.

_God, I sound cheesy._

"I don't feel anything different, so I'm guessing yes," I answered him.

He nodded, but still had a curious look on his face.

"Why didn't she have any symptoms," Mom looked me over with a worried look?

"I think it's because of the things she said to Carmella. She had said things that have been problems for he," Dad explained his theory.

That could be it. I have never heard any legends talking about a sudden phasing and there are lots of legends.

"Could her staying with a bunch of vampires contribute to that," Mom reminded us of the time I was captured by the Volturi?

Dad nodded his head, "There are probably multiple factors of why she changed. The Cullen's being back could have also helped her transformation. She, most likely, would have phased later on in the future, just not as soon. Sophie just pushed her over the edge."

I thought about it for a second. It really was pointless trying a bunch of theories, but the fact is that I did phase, there was nothing I could do about it. I was in the pack now. Before, I was just a part of it. Now, I'm actually in it.

"How do you feel about all of this," Embry asked me, everyone turned to look at me?

I shrugged, "I don't know. It just seems weird and happening really fast, but somehow… it seems all right. I always thought it would be fun to be a wolf and now I am… well part."

They all smiled at me in a wary way like they were going to have to send me to the nut house. I didn't blame them. I didn't even know how I was taking this all so well.

I stood up and stretched my hands over my head, everyone else followed suit. They all looked at me with a curious expression as they left Embry and me alone in the kitchen together.

"Are you serious? You accept becoming a werewolf, yet it takes you months to accept that you're in love with me," Embry asked, turning around from watching everyone leave and look at me?

"Shapeshifter," I corrected, he rolled his eyes, "and this is completely different. My whole mind changed when I had to accept that I was in love with you, only my form changes. Plus, now I have all these super senses."

He smirked and came up to me, wrapping his long arms around me.

"Super senses, huh?"

"Yup, this house smells a lot like cookies," my nose crinkled and my stomach gurgled with it.

He laughed, "Hungry?"

I nodded my head, my stomach growling, agreeing with me.

I guess one of the super powers I have is to be able to eat a whole horse by myself.

He smiled at me again his eyes flickering down to my own grinning lips.

His lips finally connected with mine, his lips moving slowly, but held so much love.

**One year later**

I glanced my head around the trees, my lips curling up around my teeth in what I was sure a evil looking smile. My lungs filled with the scent of the forest, but there was another, an underlying smell. The exact smell I was born to tract.

I didn't take off like the other idiots in my mind would. I stayed stable peering behind the large evergreen tree, evil smile in place.

The sickly sweet smell came closer to me, but a stayed firm on my ground.

I could hear two feet scurrying across the forest ground and many other furry feet galloping after it.

I rolled my eyes, they were all so predictable.

All of their minds ran in frenzy, but all on the same wave length of having to catch the leech.

Quickly, with me almost not noticing it, I saw a blur run right in front of my face.

My smile grew.

I jumped out of behind the tree as soon as the bloodsucker made to turn around the tree.

His red eyes widened at me as he dug his heels in the moist ground.

I gave him another grim smile before I lunged at him. He was knocked off of his feet as I barreled at him. I jumped landing on his gangly frame and locked my jaw into his neck, decapitating him.

I hastily ripped the limbs off of his marble body, spitting them out into one pile to burn.

_Hey! I wanted that one!_

Collin whined in my brain as their thought process calmed down to something more humanly.

I rolled my eyes and leapt back up on my feet.

_Can I get back to, Claire?_

I smiled at the chocolate brown wolf. I had a choice between torching him or I could go let him hang out with the girl that lead me into almost getting raped.

_Hey, she said she was sorry about that like a million times now…_

I rolled my eyes again. I guess I could be nice. I did get back at that Cedric kid. He now sits in the prison for what could have been rape. Seth wasn't happy about Alex being the bait, but she agreed being the good friend she is.

I huffed. _Fine get out of my hair._

He did a joyous jump up in the air and attempted to do a happy dance, but that didn't work out swimmingly with having four feet.

When my attention was off of him, once he left, I looked back happy seeing a small fire sending billowing smoke up into the air.

_Good job. Now let's get out of here._

I nodded at Brady and Collin as they both stood staring at the fire, both of their nose turned up at the stinky fire.

_It smells awful!_

They both stared at it more, watching the flames dancing.

_Where's Embry?_

I asked them, looking to where I just thought I saw him standing.

_The leech has a mate._

We all glanced up at each other as we saw the metal picture Embry sent us. A women with strawberry blond curls weaved in and out between the trees.

We all sprinted off to the direction we could hear them running.

_Why did you decide to go after her alone._

I growled at Embry. I don't know how the other wolves dealt with him in the past, he always seems like he going to do something stupid. He is always trying to be a big man, going after the bloodsuckers on his own.

_I don't know! I don't really think about it! Plus, you are always doing stupid stuff to. I have to get to them before you do…_

The last part was said more quietly. Was that really what it was about? He didn't want _me_ to get hurt. I always have to go and save his butt more than I have to save me.

_That's not true!_

_It is so true!_

_Guys, just shut-up! _Brady growled at us in his head. _We are all a part of the pack and we save each other no matter what, we are all equal!_

_Yeah, what Brady thought. _Collin agreed in a suck-up way.

We let our noses lead the way, the leech seeming faster than any other leech we've come across.

I saw a flash of blond hair and ran after it, making a wide circle around her to intersect her.

This was my life. I have a father who once upon a time was a werewolf just like me. My future fiancée runs by my side as a wolf. My mom is as caring as ever. Sophie stills an enemy. Josh is still a video game maniac. One of my best friends is dating the sweetest werewolves ever, while the other is happily married with a child and one on the way.

It turned out falling in love isn't that scary at all. I don't refer to it as falling in love anymore, since that gave me the idea that I was going to fall in a giant pit and be blind for the rest of my life if I just pulled the last finger to let me fall. I took me having to get torched by the royal bloodsuckers to give in. It's not falling in love, it's flying in love.

I have a pretty good life. I run with wolves and may be a legend myself, but that sounds conceited, so I stay being wrapped up snug in my cocoon of the Quileute legends.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is the end. It wasn't really going to be the end, but I have been out of this story for a quite a bit of time now. My head just hasn't been in this story. Thank you to everyone who read this and a special thanks to all of those who have reviewed. Tell me what you think? Should I take this down once I get back into it and just re-write it? Tell me how you liked the story?<strong>

**-GuardianAssassin**


End file.
